A la media noche
by Ly Evan
Summary: crees en el destino?... que harias si una carta te mostrara un futuro aun no escrito... sexto capitulo casi todo un cap dedicado a la pareja mas linda del mundo HHr
1. El comienzo

A LA MEDIA NOCHE. O Cartas del destino  
  
CAPITULO I Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.  
  
El comienzo  
  
Es genial que mañana regrese a Hogwarts ya no soporto a los Dursley, aunque Sirius ha sido de gran ayuda, además extraño a mis amigos; Ron y Hermione. Este año seguro que será genial por supuesto sin voldemort ya no es problema grabe ya que se a ido para nunca mas volver.  
  
¡flojo, será mejor que te pares, que el desayuno esta listo-  
  
Esa debe ser tía petunia, no ha hecho algo mejor que molestarme.  
  
Voy tía-  
  
¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco ese cabello? Eres una calamidad Harry Potter-  
  
si tío Vernon-  
  
ese es tu desayuno, aunque falte un día aun sigues castigado.-  
  
pero si solo fue .-  
  
no te atrevas a repetirlo- grito tío Vernon que parecía un rinoceronte apunto de atacar a su agresor  
  
¡¡ya termine quiero irme!!-  
  
solo espera un poco no comas ansias-  
  
¡¡¡que me quiero ir ya!!!  
  
Esta bien travieso, coje tu chaqueta y vamonos-  
  
Hoy los tíos y "dudy" van a comprarlo que sin querer queme, solo fue un hechizo pequeño. aunque. el tiro me salio por la culata, termine incendiando media habitación de "dudy".  
  
vamos monstruo, tenemos que dejarte con la vecina-  
  
si tío Vernon-  
  
no queremos incidentes de ningún tipo, tus cosas están listas , no te enviaremos nada a tu colegió, Si a eso puede llamársele-  
  
si tía petunia todo esta listo-  
  
entonces vamonos -  
  
El día paso no como cualquier otro se diría que fue un día muy agradable, pero de repente surgió esa conversación, no era molesto hablar de esas cosas con Arabella pues siempre recibía un buen consejo.  
  
Harry, ¿ya has pensado en el futuro? -  
  
Si, pero sigo llegando a la misma conclusión, aun no me he decidido. No se si aceptar una plaza en hogwarts como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tu sabes lo bien que se me da o unirme a un equipo de quiddich, o sirius me comento que podía ser auror., aun no se.-  
  
Harry, que bueno que ya comiences a interesarte en lo que podrías hacer en un futuro próximo-  
  
Si Hermione estuvo orientándome todo el curso pasado-  
  
Y ¿Qué hay sentimentalmente?- en ese momento Harry se sonrojo ligeramente  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
  
que si hay alguien en el corazón de Harry Potter- a Harry se le incremento el color en las mejillas  
  
ha eso, no hay alguien, aun-  
  
No te creo, algo as de sentir por alguien, por esa chica Cho Chang, o la señorita Patil, Brown o por Ginny Weasley la hermana de tu amigo Ron-  
  
¡¡Cómo crees!!!, en primera Cho me rechazo ya sabes me corto el curso pasado y ya no me gusta, Parvatil y Lavender son muy bonitas pero muy vanidosas creen saberlo todo, Ginny como bien lo dijiste es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es muy linda no puedo negarlo pero.-  
  
Si-  
  
Hermione es muy atractiva, inteligente, la mejor persona que jamás allá existido, pero hay un problema; Ron quiere a Hermione y al parecer ella le corresponde.  
  
Entonces si hay alguien y es Hermione-  
  
No, no es eso, solo que.-  
  
No te preocupes no lo divulgare, además, tu ¿estas seguro de lo que sienten Ron y Hermione?-  
  
De Ron si pero de Hermione no, los dos son mis mejores amigos y no quisiera terminar con esa amistad -  
  
Pero ¿te gusta Hermione?-  
  
Creo que si, no lo se . estoy muy confundido-  
  
El mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que no tengas miedo a lo que sientes , además no estas seguro y estas muy confundido-  
  
En ese momento tocan la puerta: eran los tíos de Harry. Afortunadamente ya Había cenado, porque Tío Vernon enfadado por no poder encontrar las cortinas que quería, se había desquitado con Harry y lo mando a su habitación sin cenar.  
  
Harry se levanto ese día temprano, solo en pocas horas estaría en Hogwarts, y así fue de pronto se encontraba en la estación, se despidió de sus Tíos con el clásico "nos vemos en el próximo verano" y se dirigió a la barrera 9 ¾ allí se encontró con los Weasley, Ron estaba un poco mas pecoso, alto y al parecer le sentaba Haberse dejado crecer un poco el cabello (mas bien era la edad),por su parte su hermana, Ginny también había crecido, estaba mas desarrollada, mas alta y mas linda (Harry en ese momento pensó que Ginny le hacia buena competencia a Hermione), definitivamente el verano le sentó muy bien a la pequeña Ginny.  
  
¡¡¡Harry, Ron!!! Grito una voz muy conocida, los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con Hermione más cambiada, era para Harry y Ron la persona más hermosa en toda la estación.  
  
Guay, te ves genial Hermione -  
  
Gracias Ginny, tu también te ves muy bien-  
  
Hola Ron, Hola Harry - les saludo Hermione con una bella sonrisa  
  
Hola Hermione- respondieron a coro los dos chicos.  
  
¿Harry como has pasado tu verano?- pregunto Ginny  
  
si muy bien Hermione- respondió suspirando sin saber lo que hacia Harry  
  
pero si soy Ginny, Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?- se ofendió y molesto Ginny tras haberla confundido  
  
nada, nada estoy bien discúlpame no era mi intención- le respondió nervioso antela embarazosa situación. ¿Por qué no buscamos un compartimiento vació? Pregunto Ron ante la situación en la que su amigo se encontraba, pero en ese momento una voz hizo que se olvidaran de la escena, era Draco Malfoy con sus dos amigotes: Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Valla, valla, valla , con que aquí están el limosnero de Weasley, el cicatrizado de Potter y la misma porquería pero con mas pelo de la sangre sucia de Granger- era obvio que esa ofensa desato la ira de los tres amigos, pero. no había mencionado a Ginny la cual sorprendida reaccionado como sus compañeros.  
  
¡como te atreves!!! -grito Hermione mas que ofendida  
  
¡tú eres la porquería Malfoy!!! Grito igualmente enfadado y ofendido Ron.  
  
Pero Harry no reacciono como sus amigos, por supuesto que estaba muy furioso, por lo que le hizo sacar su varita y le lanzo un hechizo el cual le hizo crecer la nariz y para desgracia de Malfoy un grano le estallo.  
  
vamonos de aquí esto apesta- les dijo Harry a sus amigos  
  
En todo el trayecto Malfoy, no volvió a aparecer estaba en un compartimiento tratando de que su nariz volviera a su estado normal, fue un viaje tranquilo, platicaron de ¿Quién seria el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras y de que le habría pasado a Sirius? Pues con voldemort aniquilado el ya podría resolver sus problemas con la justicia, llegando a la estación de Hosmeade saludaron a Hagrid y se dirigieron al castillo en los carruajes.  
  
En el gran salón, los chicos se morían de hambre ya que no habían podido comprar dulces con la señora del carito.  
  
valla que tengo hambre - dijo ron una ves que empezaron los alumnos de primero su selección en el gran salón.  
  
si que se apuren -corroboro Harry igual de ansioso que su amigo.  
  
Este año Hogwarts lucia mas alegre, pues como no Voldemort había desaparecido (bueno eso creen todo uno nunca sabe). Harry lo "venció" y salvo a su amiga Hermione a finales del año pasado. Al parecer los alumnos se sentían más seguros y en su mayoría había más chicas que creían que Harry era su superhéroe.  
  
Una ves que eligieron a cada alumno a su casa correspondiente el director hablo:  
  
-Bienvenidos a un año mas en Hogwarts, bueno como hay muchos hambrientos este año- dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron- solo tendré que decirles ¡a comer!!!!  
  
- por supuesto- dijeron a coro los chicos que devoraban todo a su paso  
  
Abriendo terminado los postres el director una vez más les dirigió unas palabras: -creo que ya todos están satisfechos así que tengo unos anuncios que darles, muy bien como ya saben que cada año esta prohibido entrar al bosque que esta dentro de los limites del castillo, otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hosmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo, hay que recordar que. - de pronto el profesor Dumbledore fue interrumpido por una lechuza, y en momento justo que terminaba de leer la carta, la puerta del gran salón se abrió de golpe... Era Sirius Black, Sirius avanzo decidido hacia el Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno déjenme presentarles a su nuevo profesor Sirius Black-  
  
Todos estaban asombrados, pero la pandilla se paro y aplaudió a Sirius, Harry estaba tan emocionado, jamás había pensado que Sirius fuese su profesor, pero eso demostraba que por fin era libre.  
  
-Felicidades Sirius!!!- le grito Harry  
  
Sirius le hizo una señal, al parecer quería decir que luego hablaban.  
  
-Me resta decirles que vayan a descansar pues mañana comenzaran las clases buenas noches a todos- con eso concluyo el director, los chicos se dirigieron a Sirius que estaba comiendo en la mesa de profesores.  
  
-Sirius, que alegría es que estés en el colegio con nosotros- dijo Harry  
  
- si a mí también me alegra estar aquí de nuevo chicos, - dijo en forma de saludo Black - bueno será mejor que descansemos, mañana los veré- se despidió el padrino con un pastel en la mano y el jugo de calabaza en la otra  
  
-adiós Sirius - se despidieron los tres Chicos.  
  
Salieron del gran comedor y en el vestíbulo alguien llamo a Harry:  
  
-Hola Harry-  
  
El chico volteo, reconocía esa voz, tan preciosa, la persona que hacia tres años atrás le había robado el corazón, era.  
  
-Hola Cho- respondió- ¿Cómo has estado?-  
  
-Bien gracias Harry. veras me preguntaba si. la semana que entra podríamos. no se. ir a pasear. - (es en ese momento que Hermione suelta un gruñido, estaba. furiosa ¿o celosa tal vez?)  
  
-por supuesto, que te parece el viernes a las 8:30- le dijo Harry tratando de disimular su interés en la chica.  
  
-O.K será el viernes a las 8:30, hasta luego- le sonrió Cho como una despedida  
  
-hasta el viernes Cho- dijo Harry atónito, no lo podía creer; Cho Chang, esa chica que era hermosísima y jugaba perfectamente al quiddich lo había invitado a salir.  
  
-no me cabe en la cabeza que vallas con. esa, después de cómo te humillo el año pasado- dijo Hermione alterada por como había reaccionado Harry ante la proposición de Cho.  
  
-que te preocupa Hermione, además es mi vida o acaso estas celosa - respondió a la chica con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-si Herm deja a Harry en paz- se dirijo ron a su amiga y después a Harry- sabes Harry te felicito, ¿crees que tu y ella puedan volver?-  
  
-Hombres, como se ve que les gusta sufrir, saben me voy a la cama me voy a descansar, por cierto no me queda más que decirles la contraseña que es: Estornudos de Dracus  
  
-si lo as mencionado todo el tiempo en los mensajes que nos mandas prefecta o debería decir perfecta -  
  
~~~~*************************************************************~~~~  
  
Ala mañana siguiente mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al gran salón un grupo integrado casi todo de Chicas les cerró el camino, una de ellas de cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos azules se dirigió a Harry  
  
-hola soy Natalie Macdonal, mucho gusto en conocerte Harry Potter- la chica extendió su mano cortésmente hacia el chico sorprendido, al parecer Natalie era una chica de tercero, ya la había visto varias veces y pudo reconocer a un chico que estaba junto a ella era Dennis Creevey el hermano menor de Colin Creevey, que desafortunadamente falleció cuando Harry cursaba el quinto curso lo había acecinado Voldemort.  
  
-Valla que tenia ganas de conocerte , pero nunca me atrevía a presentarme, veras soy la presidenta de tu club de fans junto con mi mejor amiga Laura Madley , y el es Dennis Creevey nuestro fotógrafo- el chico tímido alzo la mano, hablaba tan rápido Laura que apenas y podía entenderle - sabemos todo sobre ti, desde que entre a Hogwarts lo único que quería era conocerte y hacerme tu mejor amiga, pero ya veo que tienes una .- miro a Hermione con desprecio la cual le devolvió la misma mirada  
  
-Bueno eso no importa porque.  
  
De repente una voz que arrastraba las palabras se acerco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí, porque tanto alboroto?-  
  
Harry deseo ser una avestruz para meter su cabeza en un oyó pues lo único que le faltaba era esto.  
  
-pero si es el club de fans del cabeza rajada-  
  
-cállate Draco Malfoy, no eres mas que una peste al igual que tu casa- le grito Natalie que en ese momento parecía una fiera desatada.  
  
-Valla Potter ya tienes una apestosa personota que te defienda, puesto que tú no te puedes defender, pobre niño de mami, hay perdón no tienes -  
  
Harry sin pensarlo 2 veces se le abalanzo a Malfoy, la escena fue espectacular sangre por todos lados, y alumnos gritando para apoyar a Harry o a Draco.  
  
-¡VAMOS, HARRY TU PUEDES!!- le apoyaron Ron y Natalie.  
  
-no ven que es peligroso, será mejor que los separe. ¡!!!!es suficiente!!!! - grito Hermione tratando de separar a Harry que tenia la nariz sangrando y el ojo morado, Malfoy tenia rota la nariz y un diente roto.  
  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Sirius llego justo a tiempo antes de que Harry se volviese a lanzar contra Draco.  
  
-Empezó Potter, el me molesto, se excuso Draco acomodándose su túnica.  
  
-no fue así, el me provoco.- dijo mas que furioso Harry.  
  
-si el lo provoco Profesor- corroboro Natalie.  
  
-Señorita Granger tengo entendido que usted es prefecta me podría decir que sucedió-  
  
-veras,- como explicarle a Sirius todo sin que se sienta victima Harry.- Draco comenzó a.- Draco? Porque lo llamas así?- .insultarlo y Harry no se aguanto y lo golpeo, y así fue todo.  
  
-Muy bien entonces 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y 5 puntos menos para Griffindor, Malfoy valla a la enfermería y los demás retiradse por favor si no quieren que se les quiten puntos.-  
  
Harry furioso y confundido estaba apunto de gritarle y reprocharle a Sirius, pero Hermione lo impidió y se lo llevo a rastras al Gran salón.  
  
-déjame Hermione, ¿Por qué actúas así? Deja de hacerlo-  
  
-¿hacer que? Siento preocuparme por ti, si esta mal entonces no tiene caso ser tu amiga., ten tu horario - le dijo bruscamente y apunto de llorar, se dio vuelta y.  
  
-no te pongas así quieres, sabes que te quiero mucho, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi amiga- y la abraso consolándola, fue algo extraño, Hermione que significaba ese nombre para el amistad o algo mas.  
  
-será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo ella apartándose de el y comenzando a buscar a Ron que se había quedado en el pasillo con Natalie.  
  
-¡Harry, Hermione, por aquí- grito Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de Natalie, arreglando detalles sobre el club de fans  
  
-¿han visto a Ron?- Pregunto Hermione preocupada por no verlo en la mesa  
  
-la profesora Macgonagall lo llamo- contesto Natalie.  
A pesar de estar en época de lluvias tanto el techo del gran salón como el cielo real se veían como si fuese una soleada mañana de primavera.  
-A que no saben que me acaba de decir la profesora Macgonagall- les decía bastante animado Ron unas ves que terminaron el desayuno.  
  
-No me digas Ron, la maestra descubrió lo de la salamandra del año pasado- le respondió Harry bastante preocupado.  
  
-No seas tonto Harry, debe ser algo grandioso sino no Estuviese Ron así de entusiasmado- la corrijo Hermione.  
  
-Así es mi querida Herm, la maestra me dijo que podía participar en un torneo de Ajedrez, que se hará en Navidad, por lo tanto tendré todo un mes fuera de la escuela y estaré exento de exámenes-  
  
-eso es genial Ron, me alegro mucho por ti- le apremio Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-gracias, pero eso no es lo mejor de todo al ganador del torneo le darán mil galeones.-  
  
-Lamento ser aguafiestas Ron pero ahora tenemos adivinación, a por ciertas felicidades- le interrumpió Harry como algo dividido entre la amistad y los celos.  
  
-valla si que te gusta arruinar los mejores momentos Harry-  
  
-vale los veré más tarde- se despidió Hermione y se dirigió a su clase de aritmacia, Ron la siguió con la mirada a Hermione y Harry se dio cuenta y muy molesto le dijo:  
  
-así que nuestra amiga Hermione esta pasando en otro plan?-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Harry?-  
  
-por dios Ronald tú sabes lo que quiero decir-  
  
-no se a que te refieres- y con eso Ron termino la discusión  
  
Al terminar clase de adivinación en la cual la profesora Trelawney había predicho por 3er año consecutivo la muerte de Harry, la cual seria a manos de un poderoso y viejo enemigo, los chicos se dirigieron a clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras que impartía Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo creen que hocicos de su clase? Será genial? - pregunto Ron emocionado.  
  
-pero por supuesto Ron, hocicos es mas que grandioso, es genial, es extraordinario y.-  
  
-si, si, si, ya lo sabemos Hermione no tienes que darnos los detalles- interrumpió Harry, molesto por lo que había sucedido en el desayuno.  
  
Escogieron asientos adelante para no perder detalle, Sirius apareció poco tiempo después la clase fue muy entretenida, estaban aprendiendo a como utilizar los hechizos y sus contrahechizos.  
  
-Tienen que aprender la mayor parte de los hechizos que estaremos viendo hasta noviembre, pues haremos una practica de encuentros y obstáculos - les dijo muy animado Sirius -también complementaremos utilizándolos hechizos con las criaturas que nos dará el profesor Hagrid.  
  
Sirius les había mostrado 25 hechizos con sus contra y los puso en grupos de 3 para practicar, después hizo una pequeña prueba para ver si se abrían por lo menos aprendido 5  
  
Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, quiero que se memoricen por lo menos la mitad, y hagan un reporte de los 5 hechizos que mas les gustaron, así que hasta luego-  
  
Si que fue una gran clase, jamás me había sentido tan excitada en una- dijo Hermione demasiado emocionada para ser verdad.  
  
No crees que exageras un poco- reclamo Harry.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso Potter?- dijo algo herida Hermione  
  
que nos dejo mucha tarea- contesto por Harry, Ron  
  
¡Harry, Harry!!- grito una persona - esperare por favor. Era Laura Madley, la amiga de Natalie  
  
tengo esto para ti, te lo manda alguien -muy agitada Laura. Le entrego una carta.-léela tu solo- dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione. -hasta luego- se despidió ella.  
  
¿Qué será? Se pregunto Harry en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué contenía aquella carta?  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO I  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer ff espero que les aya gustado escriban a mi mail  
  
EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO -¿Qué significado tiene esa carta? - sabremos porque Harry y Cho cortaron. -y Qué pasara con la sita que tiene Harry.  
HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. 


	2. La carta profecia

A LA MEDIA NOCHE. O Cartas del destino CAPITULO II Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.  
  
La carta Profecía.  
  
Era jueves en la noche, los chicos habían visitado a Hermione que estaba en la enfermería, no le había pasado nada grabe, en una practicaron Harry en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras este le envió un hechizo muy fuerte y quedo lastimada de un brazo.  
  
-¿crees que este bien?- pregunto preocupado Harry a Ron.  
  
- por supuesto que esta bien, solo fue un pequeño rasguño, ya veras que, mañana estará con nosotros- respondió con serenidad Ron.  
  
-oye Harry, te puedo hacer una pregunta-  
  
-ya la estas haciendo Ron-  
  
-el otro día recibiste una carta y hasta la fecha no nos hablado nada de ella - (n/a: Ron es muy chismoso no creen, ¿que tal si es una carta muy personal?)  
  
-ha, esa carta, no la he abierto siquiera, pienso que debe contener algo sobre el "club de fans" ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-  
  
-¿como estas seguro, que tal si es una declaración de amor de Malfoy?,- dijo Ron en carcajadas  
  
-ja, ja, muy gracioso Ronald.-  
  
-Bueno, bueno- decía Ron entre risas- echarle, un vistazo no nos hace daño-  
  
-esta bien solo para matar la curiosidad-  
  
Llegaron a la habitación de chicos en la torre, y Harry le entrego a Ron la carta, Harry pensaba que era innecesario pues estaba seguro que era de una de esas chicas, como se la había entregado Laura Madley que mas se podía esperar de ellas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron, por tu cara debe ser verdad lo de Malfoy, es tan malo?  
  
-Harry odio ser yo el que tiene que darte estas malas noticias, pero esta carta no es una carta de amor, sino todo lo contrario, es una carta profecía., mi padre me contó que generalmente lo que esta escrito en ella, se vuelve realidad, el contenido de esta carta esta escrito en forma de poema, puede que tu tengas que mandarla a su verdadero dueño pues no se refiere nada a ti, pero. pobre el que sea su destinatario.-  
  
-¿así?, déjame ver lo que esta escrito.-  
  
Harry tomo la carta que le entrego Ron, al parecer la carta no se acababa de escribir, era una carta de un pergamino muy viejo, no tenia el nombre de quien la mandaba, decía lo siguiente:  
  
4 señales, 4 destinos sin escribir, cada uno unido con otro, Destinados a cumplirse, 4 destinos, 4 señales.  
  
Hija de los hombres sin magia, amaras por siempre al heredero, El cual te dará 2 pares más de ojos para tener una mejor perspectiva, Pero caro te costara, pues perderás en más de 2 maneras al ser amado.  
  
La sangre de los inocentes ha sido derramada, Pero no es suficiente, pues el espíritu del odio aun esta aquí.  
  
Amor florecido de la venganza, obligados a matar al león Serán el fuego y el hielo.  
  
Hijo del mago siervo y la bruja sangre, Esta vez el amor no te protegerá, Pues en tu destino esta morir para acabar con el odio.  
  
Pero aun no es tarde, el destino aun no se ha escrito ni se ha pactado, La primera señal no se ha dad, aun no es tarde.  
  
-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ron al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
-no,- dijo Harry de repente muy serio - yo también lamento mi destino-  
  
-tranquilo Harry, mira en primera ¿Qué señales? Y en segunda. ¿Cómo estas seguro que eres tu?-  
  
***********************en la enfermería al día siguiente**************************  
  
-valla si que es impresionante Harry, ¿alguien mas la leyó?- pregunto interesada Hermione.  
  
-no es solo impresionante, según Harry, lo mencionan en la profecía, yo creo que confundes las cosas y seguramente lo tienes que reenviar-  
  
-Ron, Harry tiene razón, lo mencionan en el penúltimo párrafo porque- se apresuro a decir antes de que Ron diera su opinión- Harry es el hijo del mago siervo, recuerdas su papa era animago y su mama tenia el cabello de color rojo sangre, ahora entiendes-  
  
-¿creen que deba decirle al profesor Dumbledore o a Sirius?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-por supuesto que si- dijo Ron.  
  
-¡no!-  
  
Los 2 chicos miraron a su amiga sorprendidos, era la primera vez que sugería eso.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- La cuestiona Ron.  
  
-porque hay que averiguar si no es una broma, que tal que le digas al director y resulte ser una broma- dijo la chica convencida  
  
-pues con mas razón aun- opino el chico de cabellera roja.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que es una broma Hermione?- pregunto interesado Harry.  
  
-Bueno porque ya no existe el que no de ve de ser nombrado y como ya no existe.-  
  
-será mejo que lo llames por su nombre Mione, pero tienes razón, primero averiguaremos de que se trata todo esto y si es verdad le diremos a Dumbledore OK- aseguro Harry.  
  
-OK-m dijeron Hermione y Ron el último de mala gana.  
  
-muy bien Herm, te veremos en Transformaciones en una hora - se despidió Ron y se llevo a Harry, pero.  
  
-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto la chica antes de que se retiraran.  
  
-si, ahorita te alcanzo Ron-  
  
-no te tardes- contesto Ron con un tono un poco molesto.  
  
-dime Hermione-  
  
-veras obviamente no lo iba a demostrar en frente de Ron pero estoy muy impresionada por lo de la carta profecía que te mandaron sobre todo el segundo párrafo ¿crees que sea yo? -  
  
-ahora que lo dices, disculpa no me había fijado, pero. no, no creo que seas tu, además.- Harry miro a Hermione a los ojos cierto que la mencionaban, pues era hija de muggles, pero ella quería a Ron no al heredero no a el - será mejor que me valla, si no llegare tarde-  
  
-¡Harry!, te. te puedo pedir un favor, no se lo cuentes a Ron será mejor que lo averigüe por mi parte-  
  
-esta bien - dijo Harry algo confundido- nos vemos después Hermione en transformaciones.  
  
Harry se despidió deprisa de la chica y salio corriendo al aula de transformaciones  
  
-señor Potter, ¿me puede decir porque ha llegado 10 minutos tarde?- pregunto enojada la Profesora Macgonagall.  
  
-lo siento profesora pero estaba en la enfermería con Hermione-  
  
Esta ultima frase hizo un tumulto de murmullos mal pensados y al mismo tiempo que Harry enrojeciera de pena y Ron de molestia.  
  
-pues descontare 5 puntos a Griffindor porque usted es impuntual señor Potter-  
  
Harry avanzo lentamente hacia ron que le avía apartado un lugar.  
  
-¿de que quería que hablar Hermione Harry?- pregunto impetuosamente el Chico.  
  
Inmediatamente Harry recordó que Hermione no le quería comentar su sospecha a Ron.  
  
-he. me pregunto ¿Quién me había enviado la carta?- Mintió  
  
-¿así? ¿Y porque no lo pregunto cuando estaba yo?- se quejo el chico.  
  
-no lo se, ande ser cosas de chicas.  
  
La primera hora de transformaciones transcurrió sin mucho interés a excepción de Parvatil, la chica se quejaba constantemente que hacían mucho ruido y le estaban provocando una jaqueca terrible. En el comienzo de la segunda hora llego Hermione que lucia radiante como si no hubiese tenido un accidente. Parvatil se levanto y le explico a la Profesora Macgonagall que no se sentía muy bien y de repente callo desmayada. Harry que se sentaba atrás de ella fue ágil y detuvo la caída de la joven al suelo. Harry recordó que Parvatil gustaba mucho de el, desde el baile de los campeones en el cuarto curso y después anduvo dos semanas con ella en el curso anterior, era una chica linda, un poco creída y presumida, pero ese no había sido el motivo de su ruptura (n/a: o sea que no rompieron porque la chica fuera una persona muy vanidosa) sino mas bien ese motivo se llamaba Cho Chang. La chica se recobro poco ha poco, estaba muy pálida y los ojos los tenia totalmente blancos estaba muy extraña y de repente comenzó a murmurar cosas solo para que Harry la oyera.  
  
4 señales, 4 destinos sin escribir, cada uno unido con otro, Destinados a cumplirse, 4 destinos, 4 señales.  
  
Hija de los hombres sin magia, amaras por siempre al heredero, El cual te dará 2 pares más de ojos para tener una mejor perspectiva, Pero caro te costara, pues perderás en más de 2 maneras al ser amado.  
  
Pero aun no es tarde, el destino aun no se ha escrito ni se ha pactado, La primera señal no se ha dad, aun no es tarde.  
  
Y así como de repente recupero el conocimiento así lo perdió.  
  
-Señor Potter ayúdeme a llevar a esta chica a la enfermería -  
  
-si Profesora-  
  
Todo el salón estaba aturdido, pero más Harry, ¿Cómo parvatil supo lo de la carta profecía?, habían tenido mucho cuidazo de que Nadia se diese cuenta de su existencia, todo aquello en verdad era muy raro.  
  
La mayor parte de la mañana los chicos no Hablaron de nada solo le preguntaron si se encontraba bien y que era lo que le había pasado a pesar de ya saberlo, solo para confirmarcon Parvatil a Madame Pomfey.  
  
-se encuentra bien chicos mañana estará como nueva ya verán,- contesto algo nerviosa la enfermera.  
  
-¿podríamos hablar con Parvatil Madame?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
-lo siento pero no, la señorita Brown esta en este momento, ya les dije que podrán hablar con ella mañana será mejor que regresen a sus clases-  
  
El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y los 3 chicos pudieron hablar del tema con un poco mas de calma.  
  
-Parvatil debe de saber algo- dijo la chica con firmeza.  
  
-o tan solo escucho algo y nos armo un teatrito- sugirió Ron  
  
-yo no lo creo Parvatil tiende a hacer adivinaciones y recuerdan lo del quinto curso, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?, ¿la profecía la estrofa todo?  
  
-será mejor que la cuestionemos mañana, por el momento no podemos saber nada- contesto Ron.  
  
Harry miro su reloj: 8:30pm  
  
-Cho- murmuro  
  
-¿Qué sucede con ella?-pregunto inquieta Hermione  
  
-la cita- contesto  
  
-¿Qué cita?- pregunto Ron.  
  
Harry se levanto recordó que tenia una cita con Cho, en los jardines de Hogwarts se despidió apresuradamente de Hermione y Ron salio corriendo hacia los jardines, mientras se dirigía hacia aya recordaba, como termino la relación que había tenido con la chica Chang, que por desgracia había terminado muy mal y la única persona que lo sabia era Hermione.  
  
Encontró a Cho cerca del invernadero, ella lo miro y sonrió, Harry sonrió en forma de saludo.  
  
-Hola Cho-  
  
-Hola Harry-  
  
-¿quieres caminar?- Pregunto Harry.  
  
-si por supuesto-  
  
-¿y. como estas, como te ha ido?-  
  
-Bien gracias he estado saliendo con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de mi casa -  
  
Esta respuesta a Harry le cayó como un balde de agua helada.  
  
-genial que bueno qu.-  
  
-mira Harry vamos al grano ¿sabes por que estoy aquí?-  
  
-no realmente no-  
  
-el lunes recibiste una carta, una carta profecía, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-¿Cómo sabes lo de la carta?-  
  
-yo la envié y también se lo que le paso a Patil, la carta que tienes en el baúl, a pasado de generación, en generación a mi familia, este verano yo la recibí y además recibí el deber de informar al heredero de griffindor y tu eres el heredero todo el mundo lo sabe, Harry, que Parvatil se aya desmayado significa algo, es una señal, y que haya dicho la estrofa de los hombres sin magia significa que es ella la chica, Harry tienes que evitar a Patil, tienes que alejarte de ella para que. para que no mueras.-  
  
-¿porque piensas que Parvatil es la chica?- pregunto finalmente Harry dividido entre la tristeza y la preocupación.  
  
-no es obvio, la chica te quiere, es hija de muggles y tú, todavía sientes algo por ella y no me lo vas a negar Potter-  
  
-¡no es así, yo no la.tu. tu no entiendes Cho, sabes que, me voy, es una broma!- concluyo Harry y dejo a Cho confusa, el estaba confuso, todo era una broma, ¿porque estaba haciendo todo esto?, pero. una pregunta rondo su mente.  
  
¿Quieres a Parvati Patil, Harry?-  
  
********************************Fin del II capitulo***************************************** N/A: Hola ¿chicos como están? Siento haberme tardado tanto, este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, espero que les aya gustado, siento no haber puesto la razón por la que cortaron Cho y Harry pero les prometo que un capitulo próximo lo agregue, bueno adelantos ¿tengo que darlos?:  
  
- para aquellos que les gusta la cursilería y todo el asunto, el capitulo siguiente tendrá un poco de eso, (para aquellos que no realmente no lo recomiendo) no es ciento léanlo y júzguenlo por ustedes mismos.  
  
-pequeños encuentro amorosos prohibidos saldrán a la luz-  
  
Profa. dejen r/r y este capitulo va dedicado a mi ¿Por qué a mi? Por que no lo quiero dedicar a nadie más.  
  
Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (Es mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir, mi mahoma, mi buda mi diosa, esta bien, ahora si los dejo.) 


	3. Errores

A LA MEDIA NOCHE. O Cartas del destino CAPITULO III Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.  
  
Errores  
  
-¿te sucede algo Harry?-Pregunto preocupada Hermione -Toda la mañana has estado callado-  
  
-Y que lo digas Hermi, todo el fin de semana ha estado muy raro.- contesto Ron  
  
-Realmente te vez mal amigo, porque no vamos a visitar a Hagrid, así te distraerás un poco- sugirió Hermione.  
  
-como sea respondió - desanimado Harry.  
  
-vamos animo, lo que te haya dicho Cho no debe ser tan malo- lo alentó Ron.  
  
-eso crees tu amigo.- lo corrigió Harry  
  
-bueno ¿saben que?, como no se deciden que hacer, yo tengo unas dudas que aclararé con Sirius, así que los veré mas tarde en la cena - y con eso Hermione salio del gran Salón.  
  
-¿sabes Harry?, no eres único que se comporta extraño, también Hermi, no para de hablar todo el santo día de Sirius, Sirius esto, Sirius aquello, todo Sirius, se me hace que algo se trae entre manos.- dijo el chico de manera misteriosa.  
  
-¿estas celoso Ron?- se burlo Harry de su amigo.  
  
-Yo celoso, ¿Cómo crees?, eres un tonto, realmente te afecto lo que te dijo esa chica-  
  
Ron, podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor.-  
  
***************************en el aula de Defensa contra las artes obscuras****************************  
  
-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la chica de caballo castaño  
  
-adelante. a eres tu Hermi- contesto Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Sirius venia a lo de.-  
  
-si, por las dudas que tenias de la clases, no te preocupes, todos tienes sus errores, pero me sorprende que una chica tan inteligente como tu necesite de una ayuda extra-  
  
-pues ya ves-  
  
-vamos toma asiento junto a mí-  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a Sirius, estaba muy nerviosa(n/a: ¿y quien no?), y la razón, es que canuto le atraía físicamente (n/a: uno que se deja llevar por las apariencias y el físico) pero la idea de una aventura amorosa (n/a: si suena algo feo pero no encontré mejor una mejor palabra) le resultaba imposible.  
  
-me estas poniendo atención Hermione-  
  
-si Sirius, solo. que. yo pensaba-  
  
-¿y en que pensabas? Que es más importante que tus notas-  
  
-no, olvídalo son tonterías mías-  
  
-sabes que puedes confiar en mi no, por eso soy tu profesor, dime ¿son chicos?-se pudo notar en la mirada de Black una mirada picara, algo que hizo reír a Mione  
  
-no, no son chicos., bueno si y no-  
  
******************************** En otro lugar de Hogwarts****************************************  
  
-¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Parvatil en el vestíbulo  
  
-si dime- contesto de mala gana el chico.  
  
-pero. a solas- dijo refiriéndose a Ron  
  
-esta bien, esta bien te veo al rato, voy a buscar a Hermi- dijo el chico entendiendo la indirecta.  
  
-muy bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?... ¿Parvatil, me escuchas?-  
  
-¿Qué?, ha si, es solo.- en ese momento se sonrojo  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-es, bueno, son tus. (N/a: no sean mal pensados, hay que mente tan sucia tienen). ojos, me fijaba en tus ojos, hace mucho que no me reflejaba en ellos-  
  
-querías hablar de mis ojos-señalo Harry algo apenado  
  
-no, en realidad no, te quería dar las gracias-  
  
-¿gracias? ¿De que?-  
  
-hay tonto, pues la profesora Macgonagall me dijo que cuando me desmaye tú detuviste mi caída y me llevaste a la enfermería y después la señora Pomfey me dijo que estuviste preguntando por mí, -  
  
-ha, ya comprendo, pero no tienes que darme las gracias, estabas sentada delante de mi, y ni modo de que jase que cayeras, (n/a: ay que tierno, hombres como el no los hay.), y pues por supuesto que me preocupe por ti, te veías muy mal, no lo malinterpretes, fue en sentido de salud y pues me preocupe porque tu.-  
  
*************************** Con Sirius y Hermione************************************************  
  
-no te comprendo Hermione eres una chica muy bella, inteligente y madura, ¿Por qué un chico no querría fijarse en ti?; míralo en este sentido.- Sirius la miro de manera picara - si tu. fueres mas grande, te pediría que salieras conmigo- (n/a: Sirius lo esta diciendo en sentido de broma, que la chica lo malinterprete es distinto)  
  
-¿en serio?, pues déjame decirte que si no fueras mi profesor y si no fueras tan mayor, te. te pediría un beso-  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué me quieres insinuar?-  
  
-que no es obvio, eres tu Sirius, tu eres mi problema, la causa de mi angustia, verte, estar junto a ti, es como tener algo que no puedes tener porque tu.-  
  
Hermione sintió como se acercaba a Sirius y sentía un bello sentimiento en todo su ser, y la besaba tiernamente y ala vez con pasión, ese era su primer beso, no querían que terminara, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría después porque ella quería a.  
  
************************** Con Parvatil y Harry ************************************************  
  
Harry sintió como los labios de Patil tocaban los suyos, eran una sensación tan extraña pero tan agradable, realmente en el fondo ¿había algo o era una confusión?  
  
-Parvatil,. yo no se que decir-  
  
-no, no digas nada, solo dime que me amas, solo dilo-  
  
-amar es un sentimiento y una palabra tan grande para mí-  
  
-entonces tú no me amas-  
  
Harry pensó en lo que había dicho Cho: "tu sientes algo por ella y no lo niegues Potter,. tienes que alejarte de ella para que no. mueras", pero en su mente apareció otra persona, a la que tal vez el realmente amaba, pero jamás seria correspondido "al diablo con Hermione y con la profecía" se dijo a si mismo.  
  
-Parvatil, yo te. quiero- murmuro Harry  
  
-yo también te quiero-  
  
Estaban a punto de volver a besarse pero una pelirroja interrumpió.  
  
-Harry. yo. lo siento, disculpa no quería interrumpir- y salio corriendo con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-¡¡¡Ginny, espera, por favor!!!- grito Harry  
  
-Harry dejala, ya se le pasara- lo detuvo Parvatil algo molesta. - ven vamos a la torre-  
  
************************** Con Sirius y Hermione************************************************  
  
-¿disculpa Sirius, esta Hermione?, porque yo.-  
  
-¡¡¡Ron!!!- dijeron al unisolo Hermione y Sirius,  
  
Ron había entrado en el salón, pero cuando entro no le gusto nada lo que vio alli dentro. Hermione y Sirius se besaban apasionadamente, estos dos se separaron cuando entro Ron pero era demasiado tarde, el chico los había cachado.  
  
-Hermione Granger, que es lo crees que estabas haciendo- grito enfurecido Ron.  
  
-Ron, no es lo que parece, estábamos. nosotros.-  
  
-besándose, Sirius, Hermione es tu alumna ¿Cómo pudiste?-  
  
-Tranquilo Ron, no volverá a pasar, entendiste,-dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione- no volverá a pasar, será mejor que no retiremos, cada uno tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, nos vemos luego- salio del aula dejando a una confundida Hermione y aun furioso Ron.  
  
--Hermione ¿Cómo pudiste, que has hecho?-  
  
-cállate déjame en paz-  
  
-¿que te deje en paz?, por dios, te besabas con Sirius, si yo no hubiese llegado. dime ¿Qué hubiera pasado, el se estaba propasando contigo?-  
  
-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, tú no entiendes, nadie entiende-  
  
-que quieres que entienda, por dios, tu la reina de las normas, la niña intachable. te estabas besando con Sirius Black, tu profesor, tu amigo, el padrino de Harry. es mas grande que tu. dime y mírame a los ojos, ¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Que te enamoraste de el?-  
  
-si Ron, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas, lo quiero, el padrino de Harry, la persona que bien podría ser mi padre, mi profesor y mi amigo, ¿contento?-  
  
-eres una gran tonta ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de el? Cuando. cuando hay mejores personas a tu alrededor como.-  
  
-¿Cómo tu Ron?-  
  
-Si como yo-  
  
-pues ya vez, tal vez por alguna razón no me fije en ti-  
  
Hermione tomo sus cosas y salio del aula, un montón de ideas rondaban su mente, en buena parte sabia que Ron tenia razón pero una parte de ella sentía que merecía correr el riesgo, entonces pensó que necesitaba hablar con Sirius y lo busco en su despacho, pero no había nadie, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabia quien era ese alguien.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
-fíjate por donde caminas Weasley,- grito furiosa Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Ron estaba confundido, decepcionado y celoso, había salido del salón y sin querer tropezó con Pansy, ella que llevaba un vaso de agua, se lo derramo en su túnica.  
  
-lo siento, déjame ayudarte- saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secarla (n/a: hay que caballeroso, hombres como el no los hay)  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?-  
  
-te estaba tratando de ayudar-  
  
-pues no ayudes-  
  
-lo siento, mujeres quien las entiende son tan...-  
  
-tan que.-  
  
-son tan tontas-  
  
-¿me estas llamando tonta?-  
  
-si eres una tonta, tú y Hermione-  
  
-ha. ya veo-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-así que Granger te hizo algo, ¿no es así?-  
  
-¿por que lo supones?-  
  
-¿hola?, no es obvio, se ve que estas loco por ella, y que no eres correspondido, ¿sierto?  
  
-sea o no sierto, no es de tu incumbencia-  
  
¿Así, pues a quien le interesa tu absurda y aburrida vida?-  
  
-pues a ti, si no, no estuvieses preguntando-  
  
-no me digas, ahora parece que me interesas, por favor, ¿a quien le puede interesar una persona como tu?, eres: feo, impopular y sobretodo eres pobre-  
  
-gracias Parkinson, por ayudar en fijarme en mis defectos-  
  
y con eso salio corriendo, pensándolo bien, la chica tenia razón; era feo, impopular y pobre, que mas razones quería Hermione para despreciarlo, seria mejor retirar la toalla y fijarse en alguien como.  
  
-Weasley, Weasley, se te cayo esto-  
  
-gracias-  
  
-oye, sea lo que tengas, animo, ya pasara, no te preocupes, esas lagrimas- dijo secando sus ojos- nadie las merece, ni merece que te lastimes., ha y por ultimo, realmente no estas tan feo-  
  
-gracias, Pansy, Parkinson- sonrió el chico finalmente-nos vemos luego-  
  
-adiós Weasley- se despidió Pansy con una sonrisa.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-ya deja de molestarme Malfoy- le dijo hecha una furia Ginny a Draco  
  
-pero si no te estoy haciendo nada- se quejo el chico.  
  
-¿Cómo que no haces nada?, me estas siguiendo y eso me pone muy nerviosa y me molesta-  
  
-no te estoy siguiendo, dime, ¿que tiene de interesante seguirte?-  
  
-no lo se, ¿pero me puedes dejas en paz?-  
  
-no hasta que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece que es mi mochila-  
  
-¿Qué mochila?-  
  
- la mochila que tomaste cuando tropezaste conmigo, es la mía, ¿vez?-le mostito el una parte que tenia un escudo bordado en definitiva ese era.- es el símbolo de Slytherin y tu no eres de esa casa-  
  
-¡¡¡toma tu asquerosa mochila (n/a: hay eso si me dolió) y vete!!!-  
  
-hay que genio, valla ahora me toca mandar a lavar, porque cierta personita la toco-  
  
-valla estoy deacuerdo contigo, tu mochila es una porquería al igual que tu- (n/a: realmente eso si me dolió)  
  
-no me ofendas probetota-se defendió el chico  
  
-¡¡¡ Malfoy deja a Ginny en paz!!!-  
  
-pero mira nada mas es la sangre sucia de Granger-  
  
-vamonos Ginny-  
  
-que además de prefecta, ahora eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta y defiendes a los pobres-  
  
Ginny sin previo aviso, le propino tremendo puñetazo a Draco (n/a: el dolor que siente mi Draqui no es comparado con el yo siento ahora), que Hermione tubo que aplicar un hechizo tranquilizante a Ginny para que no lo siguiera golpeando, el cual con ojo morado, resentido y dolido tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su sala común. Hermione se extraño al ver la reacción del chico no era muy común, siempre se desquitaba, pero su reacción fue de un chico desilusionado, interrumpido y dolido.  
  
-¿te encuentras bien Ginny?-  
  
-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?, tú eres la que se ve mal-  
  
¿Se me nota?-dijo sin pensar la chica- digo, no es que me sienta mal.-  
  
-por dios Hermione, se te nota a mas no poder, dime ¿sucedió algo con Ron?-  
  
-¿Por qué crees que sea Ron?-  
  
-bueno el te quiere y las cosas se dan  
  
-no Ginny, bueno también tiene algo que ver  
  
-no te entiendo  
  
-mira, me prometes que a nadie le dirás, ni a Harry, ni a nadie  
  
-¿tan grave es el asunto?  
  
-bueno un poco  
  
-esta bien lo prometo, palabra de Weasley  
  
- mira no se que sucedió desde hace tiempo me enamore de el, siempre es tan amable y tan atento que no se lo que me atrajo de el y simplemente paso-  
  
-aun sigo sin entender, ¿de quien hablas?  
  
-Hoy tenia accesoria con Sirius y le dije que lo quería, me arme de valor y se lo dije y. ¿sabes como me respondió?  
  
-¿le dijiste a Sirius que lo querías? ¿Cómo te respondió?  
  
-me beso, bueno lo bese, esta bien nos besamos  
  
-no. lo. puedo. creer, Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, tu maestro, es mas grande que tu y. ¿Cómo besa?  
  
-ahí Ginny, no lo podría describir pero. en una escala del 1 al 10 es.12  
  
-es inaudito Hermione, yo. no se que decirte pero., y que tiene que ver mi Hermano en este embrollo?  
  
-bueno en pleno beso el llego  
  
-eso me suena familiar, pero ¿y cual fue su reacción?  
  
-me armo un escándalo, me regaño y me dijo. me dijo que me quería, bueno yo lo se, pero no me acostumbro y lo peor es que no le correspondo-  
  
-hay Hermione de todas las personas que conozco, tu serias como la ultima en la que hubiera pensado en eso, besar a Sirius Black.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ BESASTE A SIRIUS BLACK HERMIONE!!!!-  
  
Interrumpió Parvatil que venia de la mano de Harry, este estaba pálido, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando oyó a Ginny, esta al verlos, sintió como sus piernas temblaban algo que noto Hermione y tomo su brazo en forma de apoyo, esta al ver a la pareja sintió exactamente lo mismo que hacia un año, un profundo coraje y tristeza. pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?  
  
-hola Parvatil, hola Harry - saludo nerviosa Hermione.  
  
-podemos hablar un momento Hermione- la voz de Potter sonaba decepcionada y triste  
  
-vamos Harry, déjala en paz, con su conciencia tiene suficiente, no tienes porque regañarla., Hermione ¿Cómo besa es lindo y es tierno?-  
  
-podemos hablar por favor Hermione Granger-  
  
Parvatil se asusto, por la reacción de su novio y Hermione temió lo peor.  
  
-amor, te alcanzo en la sala común, por favor déjanos solos-  
  
-OK vamonos Ginny-  
  
Ginny miro suplicante a Hermione sin recibir respuesta y de mala gana se fue con Parvatil.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO III  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
N/A:  
  
¿Qué tal girls and boys?, ¿que les pareció el capitulo III?, estuvo bueno no, ¿y que les pareció la pareja S/HR?  
  
Bueno, aquí comienza lo bueno, mil disculpas por no haber podido poner pronto el 3er capitulo ya tengo previamente escritos los chapters pero eso de escribir de un solo jalón todo es algo agotador, les prometo que tratare de ponerlos lo mas pronto posible, pero como tengo tantos compromisos, ya que tengo 2 paginas una de Hogwarts, y otra de los merodeadores, y eso de actualizar constantemente mi vida social en Internet esta en chino, además estoy castigada y solo me meto en cos cafés. Pero yo cumpliré dignamente con mi deber de escritora y aquí esta.  
  
Y ahora los esperados adelantos:  
  
-¿Qué pasara con la relación de S/HR? **nota, recuerden que es un H/HR no les prometo que la relación valla a durar**  
  
-una gran pelea de amigos ***ya lo arruine***  
  
Un ff un poco deprimente, pero les mandare 2 Cáp. En uno.  
  
Porfis manden r/r si no con que animo subo el siguiente capitulo  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DEJEN R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Dulce o como la conocen **Parvatil, Patil**, bueno espero que tengan unas geniales vacaciones Bay  
  
Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (NO QUIERO TENER NINGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS) 


	4. confusion

A LA MEDIA NOCHE. O Cartas del destino CAPITULO IV Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados.  
  
Confusión.  
  
-Lily, toma a Harry y hullan, Voldemort esta aqui-  
  
-no te dejare aquí James, no puedo-  
  
-¡¡¡¡ QUE TE VALLAS!!!! ¡¡Sálvate y salva a nuestro hijo!!-  
  
-te amo, recuerda James, te amo-  
  
-adiós Lily, yo también te amo-  
  
Lily savia que no lo volvería a ver vivo y que algún día se encontraría en otro momento con su amado, salio de la sala y subió a la habitación de Harry, cuando oyó un estallido, una carcajada terrible y fría que helo su sangre, sus peores temores se volvieron realidad, James su amor la había dejado.  
  
-adiós James- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y salio de la habitación pero era demasiado tarde, Voldemort subía las escaleras, no había salida, volvió a entrar a la habitación con su hijo.  
  
-Lilian, ya no te volveré a perdonar la vida, entrégame al niño y te la perdonare -  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!- grito horrorizada, -matame a mi en vez de el-  
  
-eres tonta, entrégame al niño-  
  
-¡¡¡no, primero muerta, que vivir sabiendo que mataste a las personas que amo: a mis padres, a mi amiga Susan,. a James, no!!!-  
  
-muchacha estupida, será tu fin-  
  
Lo ultimo que Lily Potter vio fue un rayo de luz verde y los de su querido Harry, igual que los suyos, cuando Lily toco el suelo., ya estaba muerta.  
  
Harry despertó agitado, otra vez el mismo sueño, una terrible pesadilla que no lo dejaba descansar, desde la "caída de Voldemort" soñaba constantemente la muerte la muerte de sus padres, y pensaba en su madre. Algo que le producía dolor y fuerza a la vez.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-¿así que ya le mandaste la carta a Potter?, ¿y crees que la chica Patil es la elegida? -  
  
-estoy totalmente segura de ello, pero. no ha aparecido la primera señal, es un asunto algo extraño, aun así por mas que trato de entrar en razón con Parvatil, es una necia, no quiere hacerlo-(n/a: ¿no es algo obvio?, digo, si yo tuviera a Harry Potter como novio tampoco lo dejaría así como así)  
  
-entonces no es la chica-  
  
-por supuesto que si, todas las características están en ellas, es hija de muggles(n/a: perdonen pero en mi historia, Parvatil es hija de muggles, ahora entienden ¿no?- y el amor entre ella y Potter es mutuo- (n/a: si como no)  
  
-lo estas confundiendo todo, solo ves lo que quieres ver, mas no lo que es-  
  
-¿y tú ya tienes una idea?-  
  
-si pero es solo eso; una idea, el corazón de Potter es muy fácil de malinterpretar, puede que solo deje ver lo que no es, pero eso o significa que sea una persona distinta-  
  
-hay veces en las que no te entiendo y esta es una de ellas-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente y nadie hablaba de nada, los chicos bajaban sin animo todas las mañanas a desayunar, sin decir palabra alguna ~algo que se estaba haciendo muy común ~ se separaban. Todos estaban muy confundidos sin saber como actuar, que hacer o que decir.  
  
-¿Harry, te sientes bien?- pregunto Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. -hoy tampoco dormiste, te levantaste, muy temprano. ¿Lo volviste a soñar?  
  
-si Ron, hay veces en las que pienso ¿Qué hubiese pasado si mis padres no hubiesen muerto?-(n/a: yo te resolveré la pregunta Harry, Jo no hubiese escrito nada sobre ti, yo no hubiese escrito nada sobre ti, no serias nadie, pero tendrías a tus padres, si suena cruel, pero algo hay que sacrificar).  
***********************************en la noche**************************************************  
  
-empezaran esta clase en grupos de 2 personas-  
  
La ultima clase que tenían ese día era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Hagrid estaba de mal humor, por tercera ves consecutiva Malfoy había intentado sabotear la clase y su proyecto de trabajo (n/a: hay que travieso muchachito), para después reprochárselo a su padre.  
  
-las parejas quedaran de esta forma y no quiero reclamos, la forma en que elegí las parejas, fue con el profesor Sirius., muy bien tomen una criatura de la caja y júntense con su pareja asignada, la alimentaran con hechizos no muy poderosos, no queremos que crezcan demasiado-  
  
A Ron le toco con Pansy, a Harry con Hermione, a Malfoy con Parvatil, a Seamus con Lavender y así Hagrid termino escogiendo y juntando parejas.  
  
-----------R/P---------  
  
-así que nos volvemos a encontrar Weasley- dijo la chica en forma de saludo  
  
-eso parece Parkinson- contesto el  
  
-y. ¿ya no lloras por Granger?- dijo la chica burlándose de Ron  
  
-¡yo nunca he llorado por ella!- contesto, muy herido  
  
-si como no- le reprocho  
  
-mejor terminamos esto OK - comento Ron tratando de cambiar la conversación  
  
-como tu digas.. Sentimental- dijo Pansy lamentando no seguir la conversación  
  
----------------H/Hr----------  
  
-¿tenemos que alimentar a estos bichejos? - se quejo Harry  
  
-tratados bien Harry, a pesar de ser raros tienen sentimientos- le contesto Hermione  
  
-.si como tu digas- dijo Harry de mala gana  
  
- ¿porqué me tratas así?- lo cuestiono  
  
-¿así como?- dijo ignorando a la chica  
  
-tan indiferente, como si no fuera tú amiga, como si no confiaras en mí- se quejo Hermione  
  
-lo siento Hermione, pero mi confianza en ti es muy limitada- dijo tratando de no perder la voz  
  
-¡OH! , yo también siento que tu confianza en mi se base porque sienta algo por Sirius- estallo la chica  
  
-Hermione ya hablamos de eso, no lo voy a discutir aquí - concluyo para si Harry  
  
-¡¡¡¿Ya hablamos?!!! Discúlpame pero yo no considero un "eres una tonta" como un ya hablamos. - Hermione se estaba empezando a molestar.  
  
-¡¡pero yo si!!-  
  
-¡¡pero yo no!!-  
  
-¡¡que si!!-  
  
-¡¡que no!!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡ no me importa!!!! -  
  
-chicos, chicos, pueden dejar de pelear y dejar sus asuntos de pareja a un lado, necesito que terminen esto- Interrumpió Hagrid sin saber lo que decía.  
  
------------M/Par-----------  
  
-OH míralos Patil, se ven tan lindos juntos, yo considero que son una bonita pareja, ¿no crees?-  
  
-¿Quiénes los bichos?-  
  
-si te refieres a Potter y a Granger,. si-  
  
-cállate Malfoy-  
  
-OH estas celosa, míralos como pelean y tan coloraditos que están, ¿crees que inviten a la boda?-  
  
-que te calles he dicho-  
  
-¡déjala en paz Malfoy!-  
  
-pero mira que bonito, Finnigan, ¿ahora te dedicas a bajarle la novia a los demás?-  
  
Seamus estuvo a punto de golpear a Draco(n/a: ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere golpear a mi Draco?) pero Parvatil lo detuvo.  
  
-no Seamus, no vale la pena Gracias-  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Había terminado la clase y los chicos se dirigían a la sala común.  
  
-Harry- Hermione tomo a Harry del brazo -por favor tenemos que hablar, no me evites-  
  
-esta bien sígueme- dijo el chico de mala gana alejándola de sus demás compañeros. Pero Ron noto la ida de sus amigos y los siguió  
  
-muy bien querías hablar, ahora te escucho-  
  
-veras, yo no se como explicarme.  
  
-valla no estas conforme con Sirius y ahora también quieres estar con Harry, eres una vulgar Hermione, no lo puedo creer-dijo el chico de cabello rojo, el cual se alejo enojado.  
  
-¡espera Ron!- le siguió Harry  
  
Hermione quería seguir a sus compañeros pero una voz la detuvo  
  
-Granger, así que los rumores son ciertos-  
  
-Malfoy, ¿Qué rumores?-  
  
-¿de tu relación con el animago?-  
  
-eso no te importa deja de molestarme-  
  
-como podría hacerlo yo hija de los hombres sin magia- esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro casi inaudible, aun que Hermione capto palabras como:hija, hombres, magia -Qué me dejes e. un momento ¿Cómo me has llamado?  
  
-olvídalo Granger, eres algo tardada -  
  
el chico de cabello rubio se alejo, dejando a Hermione en mucho en lo cual pensar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
-por poco y me descubre- murmuro el chico -pensar que ella es la elegida, que desgracia, pobre de ti sangre sucia-  
  
-¿así que ya descubriste la carta?, era de suponerse, te lo tenia que decir tu padre, lastima que alguna vez tuvimos que ver con tu familia Malfoy-  
  
-así es Chan, tu no necesitas que te explique nada, tu amiguito misterioso y tu toso lo saben ¿a que si?-  
  
-muy bien, pero me temo que las suposiciones de tu familia están mal, están tan lejos, y no se preocupen Granger no es la chica a la qué buscan, ella ama a Weasley lo olvidas,-  
  
-pues cada quien con sus suposiciones, aunque.- Draco vio como se acercaba Roger Davies e interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir - mejor te dejo con tu novio Chan- y se retiro hacia su sala común.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDEN SEGUIR EVITANDOME POR SIEMPRE!!!!!! - grito furiosa Hermione  
  
-si, si podemos- le contesto Ron - no hay nada mas que tengas que explicar, todo esta tan claro como el agua-  
  
-¡CALLATE, A TI NADIE TE ESTA HABLANDO!-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿así?, ¿y porque estabas hablando en plural?-  
  
-eso. no te incumbe- volvió a gritar la chica sin saber que mas decir  
  
-si, si me incumbe-  
  
-no, por supuesto que no-  
  
-que si -  
  
-que no-  
  
-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡YA CALLENSE, LOS DOS, YA ESTOY ARTO DE SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS! ! ! ! ! !- grito el chico de ojos verdes interrumpiendo a Ron y a Hermione. -mira Hermione, Ron tiene razón, ya no hay nada que explicar es tu vida y no me interesa y Ron ya deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-  
  
Es como si con estas palabras Harry hubiese puesto pausa en su amistad, Hermione salio corriendo llorando seguramente a alguna parte del castillo y Ron desconcertado fue a su habitación, el chico allí parado, supo lo que había hecho, en su corazón lo invadía la tristeza y el desconsuelo, no sabia que hacer, a donde ir, solo sabia que no le volvería hablar a Hermione le dolía mucho pensar en ella y su amor a Sirius, y que Ron se enojaría con el como en cuarto curso. Decidió por fin ir al lago le gustaba mucho pensar a solas en ese lugar. Sentado en una roca, recordó las palabras de Arabella antes de venir a Hogwarts. "el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que no tengas miedo a lo que sientes." pero, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Ya no sabia si quería a la chica de cabello castaño, todo había cambiado.  
  
-Harry ¿te encuentras bien? -  
  
-¿Natalie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-es lo mismo que yo pregunto-  
  
-solo estaba pensando-  
  
-¿en.. Hermione?-  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
  
-porque murmuraste su nombre. ¿la quieres no es así?-  
  
-no lo se, si me hubieses preguntado en verano te tendría una respuesta concreta, pero ahora no lo se-  
  
-¿es por lo del profesor Sirius?-  
  
-tal vez-  
  
-hay Harry, tu mente y tu corazón son tan enmarañados que uno no sabe si estas confundido o eres un torpe, valla sonreíste, sigue así, amigo, no temas a lo que tu corazón quiera, ni a lo que venga, que cuando venga habrá tiempo de ponerle cara-  
  
-adiós Natalie- dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa agradeciendo su consejo- gracias, realmente muchas gracias.-  
  
-adiós Harry, y por favor no te hagas daño, Parvatil no es la chica a la que buscas, piensalo mejor-  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
-¿Ron, estas aquí?-  
  
-si Harry-  
  
-.yo. lamento lo que dije, mi intención no era ofenderte-  
  
-no te disculpes amigo, tu no tienes la culpa, ni. ni Hemione, yo la quiero, la quiero mucho Harry, y. y me dolió que estuviera con Sirius, que su primer beso fuera con Sirius,.- de repente se hizo un silencio entristecedor, Harry no sabia que decirle y Ron esperaba un consuelo de su amigo- Harry yo. yo la amo- dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día difícil- fue lo único que le salio a al chico de cabello negro azabache  
  
Se cambiaron en silencio aunque Harry oía suspirar de vez en cuando, "Harry yo. yo la amo" eran las palabras que recordaba, hubiese dado lo que fuera por no oírlas.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
-¿Hermione, te sientes bien? -  
  
-no, Sirius, no me siento nada bien-  
  
-te duele que Ron no este deacuerdo, pues es un poco obvio no crees,-  
  
-no tanto como la indiferencia de Harry- dijo sin hacer caso a lo último  
  
-ahora entiendo, Hermione, nuestra relación es solo pasajera, no es algo serio, tu corazón esta con otra persona al igual que el mío, siempre ha sido así, tal ves el beso que me diste solo fue una confusión entre nosotros-  
  
-¿Qué. que me quieres decir? - dijo la chica temiendo lo que venia  
  
-que esto no es real, que todo acabo, que solo soy tu amigo, ¿entiendes?-  
  
-no me puedes hacer esto Sirius, no ahora, no en este momento, ¡no!-  
  
-será mejo que te vallas a tu habitación y yo a mi despacho, nos vemos después en clase-  
  
Sirius salio del aula, dejando a Hermione triste, deprimida, no sabia que hacer, ¿a quien pedir consuelo? Ahora que necesitaba tanto a Ron y a Harry, ellos no estaban.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* MEDIO MES DESPUES*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted en mi despacho-  
  
-si profesora Macgonagall- contesto la chica preocupada.  
  
Hermione siguió a la profesora asta llegar a su despacho, una habitación bastante grande y extraña llena de libros y escritos. Jamás había entrado al despacho de la jefa de su casa.  
  
-Hermione, has bajado mucho de calificaciones, eras la mejor en todo Gryffindor y hasta prefecta eres, tu puesto esta en peligro si no subes tus notas, Hermione ¿te sucede algo?-  
  
-no profesora solo estoy algo distraída-  
  
-¿algo distraída?, no, es mas que una distracción, me temo que te tendré que poner un tutor.  
  
-¿un tutor?, yo no lo necesito, es solo un poco de estudio y ponerme al corriente, le prometo que no volvera a pasar- dijo la chica suplicando  
  
-Hermione te lo vuelvo a repetir eras la mejor en todo Gryffindor, y te descuidaste, ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tu descuido-  
  
PUM, PUM alguien tocaba en ese instante la puerta del despacho.  
  
-¿puedo pasar?-  
  
Fin del capitulo IV /************************************////*****************************////// /////********************////  
  
N/A:  
  
¡ ¡ ¡Hola, Hola! ! ! ¿Cómo se encuentran todos, que tal se están pasando sus vacaciones? yo ya me encuentro mejor de mi brazo, y todo esto de las vacaciones las he tomado para mejorar mi finc, he aquí el cuarto capitulo, me quedo muy bien (eso digo yo)  
  
Quiero mandar saludos y gracias por los r/r de: Patty Potter, cielo esmeralda, a issis, y a todos los que leen esta historia sin mandar reviers les agradezco.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡PORFA MANDEN REVIERW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****En el próximo capitulo****  
  
--en toda pelea, generalmente después viene una reconciliación,  
  
--habrá mucho Quidditch  
  
--un beso muy esperado.  
  
--y eso nada mas les tengo que decir.  
  
Recuerden que HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (NO QUIERO TENER NINGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS) 


	5. Despues de la tomenta primera parte

********************** En el chap anterior************  
  
~~~~~ -¿así que ya le mandaste la carta a Potter?,.. -estoy totalmente segura de ello, pero. -entonces no es la chica....  
  
~~~~~ - ¿porqué me tratas así?........... -lo siento Hermione, pero mi confianza en ti es muy limitada...  
  
~~~~~ -¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDEN SEGUIR EVITANDOME POR SIEMPRE!!!!!!........... -¡ ¡ ¡ ¡YA CALLENSE. YA ESTOY ARTO DE SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS! ! ! ! ! !.......... . "el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que no tengas miedo a lo que sientes." pero, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Ya no sabia si quería a la chica de cabello castaño, todo había cambiado.... -hay Harry, tu mente y tu corazón son tan enmarañados que uno no sabe si estas confundido o eres un torpe..., no temas a lo que tu corazón quiera, ni a lo que venga, que cuando venga habrá tiempo de ponerle cara....  
  
~~~~~ -¿Ron?.............. -.yo. lamento lo que dije, mi intención no era ofenderte... -no te disculpes amigo, tú no tienes la culpa, ni. ni Hemione..- Harry yo. yo la amo-  
  
~~~~~ ahora entiendo, Hermione, nuestra relación es solo pasajera, no es algo serio, tu corazón esta con otra persona al igual que el mío, siempre ha sido así, tal ves el beso que me diste solo fue una confusión entre nosotros- -¿Qué. que me quieres decir?...........  
  
~~~~~ -Hermione, has bajado mucho de calificaciones, eras la mejor en todo Gryffindor y hasta prefecta eres, tu puesto esta en peligro si no subes tus notas, Hermione ¿te sucede algo?..... -¿un tutor?, yo no lo necesito, es solo un poco de estudio y ponerme al corriente, le prometo que no volverá a pasar- PUM, PUM...... -¿puedo pasar?-  
  
~~~~~  
  
A LA MEDIA NOCHE.  
O Cartas del destino  
CAPITULO V  
Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados  
  
Después de la tormenta.  
(Primera parte) -adelante Harry -  
  
-¿Harry?- Pregunto para si incrédula la chica, ¿acaso el seria su tutor?  
  
-¿me necesitaba para algo Profesora Macgonagall?- curioseo amablemente el chico.  
  
-Harry, Hermione necesita de tu ayuda, tus calificaciones han mejorado, en cambio las de la señorita Granger han disminuido, necesito que ayudes a mejorar sus notas ¿podrás ayudarla?- finalizo Macgonagall  
  
-si- dijo secamente el chico aunque prefirió haber dicho no.  
  
-disculpe profesora Macgonagall, ¿pero cuanto tiempo seré el tutor de Hermione?  
  
-será por lo que reste del curso señor Potter-  
  
-bueno quisiera que comiencen esta misma noche, si les es posible, aquí esta la contraseña de mi biblioteca- dijo entregándoles un pequeño pergamino - no se preocupen por Filch, le diré que ustedes tienen permiso para salir de noche, espero buenos resultados, ya se pueden retirar.  
  
Hermione ya no conversaba con Harry y Ron, la chica cada día se alejaba mas de ellos, ya no le interesaba ninguna clase y se distraía fácilmente, también su apariencia estaba descuidando, su cabello estaba mas descuidado que de costumbre, estaba pálida que cuando había entrado al inicio del año, estaba perdiendo su figura, cuando estaba sola lloraba asta que ya no le salían las lagrimas.  
  
Por otra paste Ron, ocultaba su sentimientos hacia la chica, su orgullo era mas fuerte que su amor, ahora se concentraba en ganar el torneo, en un casi 2 meses se iría de Hogwarts para asistir al torneo la profesora Macgonagall le dijo que participarían 4 jugadores 1 de cada casa (aunque aun no le decía quienes serian esos jugadores).  
  
Harry por otra parte ya no prestaba atención a Hermione se sentía enojado y triste y mientras la evitara pare el era mucho mejor, por las noches salía a caminar cerca del lago, la carta profecía ya no daba señales de ningún tipo a sí que se estaba olvidando de ella, con Sirius era igual a lo de Hermione mientras mas lo evitara mejor. Su relación con Parvatil cada día era peor, la chica se molestaba de cualquiera que se acercara a su novio con una blusa y falda corta, peor aun les había declarado la guerra al "club de fans de Harry Potter" siempre que podía les humillaba frente a Harry, como bien decía Macgonagall mejor enfocaba su atención a cosas mas productivas, había ocupado el puesto del mejor alumno que era de Hermione (a excepción de pociones) y los entrenamientos de quidditch comenzarían esa misma semana, tenia que buscar a un guardián y a un cazador :pues Colin era el guardián el curso pasado, pero con lo que sucedió ahora había 2 bacantes.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre callados, ya no se hablaban y ahora con lo impuesto por Macgonagall tendrían que hacerlo. La chica se detuvo y Harry lo noto.  
  
-¿no vas a la torre?- fue lo único que pudo decir muy seriamente  
  
-no- contesto la chica con voz quebrada  
  
-¿vas con Sirius?- quiso saber  
  
-ya nunca mas voy con Sirius- le respondió de manera cortante  
  
-¿entonces a donde vas? Ya es tarde para que estés sola, y tenemos que empezar con lo de la tutoría-  
  
-solo quiero caminar un poco además hoy no quiero empezar-  
  
-como quieras, mejor para mi, menos tiempo que perder-  
  
-¡ ¡ ¡¿eso es lo que tu crees?! ! !-dijo la chica estallando en llanto -¡ ¡ ¿crees que soy una perdida de tiempo?, ya estoy harta de que me traten así, tu y Ron , no me lo merezco, no me merezco que me humille tu estupida noviecita todas las mañanas por mi apariencia, ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ya estoy harta!!!!!- sus piernas no pudieron sostener mas su cuerpo y cayo, lastimándose las rodillas, Hermione realmente había sacado todo lo que tenia en su corazón y aun faltaba mas  
  
-no pensé que estuvieras tan mal- dijo el chico acercándose a Mione  
  
-déjame en paz, vete no necesito tu ayuda para salir adelante, yo puedo sola-contesto sin saber lo que decía, la chica trato de levantarse, pero el golpe que recibieron sus rodillas fue fuerte por lo que no podía moverse  
  
-apollate en mi, te llevare a la enfermería-  
  
-no, no quiero, vete, déjame aquí, yo puedo sola-  
  
-necesitas mi ayuda, no te hagas del rogar y apoyate en mi-  
  
-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡QUE NO!!!!-  
  
Harry cargo a Hermione, sin atender a sus gritos, a pesar de que esta hacia un esfuerzo por no ser "tomada en brazos" por el joven no evito notar fuerza del chico.  
  
-te llevare a la enfermería, y no te opongas, mientras mas lo hagas mas te lastimaras  
  
-suéltame, no quiero ir a la enfermería, solo fue un rasguñito-  
  
-¿un rasguñito?, mira nada mas como tienes las rodillas-  
  
-¿y desde cuando te interesa-  
  
-desde. siempre, soy. soy tu amigo, ¿recuerdas?-  
  
-ha, ahora resulta que siempre si eres mi amigo, y hace un mes ¿Dónde estabas cuando termine con Sirius?-. oh, no-  
  
-¿terminaste con Sirius, Porque?-  
  
-eso no te interesa-  
  
Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo entre los 2. Llegaron a la enfermería y Madam Pomfey atendió a Hermione. Harry decidió que era el momento de afrontar su temor y malestar, hablaría con Hermione, ahora que era su tutor y estarían juntos todo el día, tendrían que hacer las pases.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
  
-pensé que ya estabas en la sala común con tu noviecita, pero estoy bien gracias-  
  
-pues yo. la verdad es que ya me canse de Parvatil, realmente nunca la quise-  
  
-y ¿Cómo es que estas con ella?, no entiendo, ¿jugaste con sus sentimientos?-  
  
-no, por supuesto que no, tú sabes que no soy capas de hacer eso, pero comprendí que Parvatil no es la chica que necesito, solo fue una gran confusión dentro de mí-  
  
-al parecer no eres el único, Sirius y yo, terminamos, y como el bien dijo, lo nuestro fue pasajero e irreal, no tenia sentido, me deje llevar por el momento y ahora, me hace por alguna razón daño-  
  
Harry se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo, le dio un tierno beso (n/a: toda vía no, esperen tantito, si soy mala y que; jajá) en la frente y se separo de ella, a lo cual la chica respondió con una bella sonrisa que hacia mucho que no se reflejaba en su rostro.  
  
-ven tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo el chico tomando la mano de Hermione y sacándola de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Salieron del castillo y al parecer se dirigían a alguna parte del lago.  
  
-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto nerviosa la chica  
  
-quiero compartir algo contigo, es mi muestra de paz-  
  
Por fin llegaron, Harry la había llevado a un pequeño jardín cerca del lago, nunca antes lo había visto, el jardín estaba oculto por los árboles, ya que colindaba con el bosque Prohibido. La vista era realmente hermosa, había flores de todo tipo, grandes, chicas, y el aroma que se respiraba daba una sensación de armonía.  
  
-me gusta venir a pensar aquí, nadie lo sabe., excepto tu-  
  
-valla, es realmente bello, da una sensación de sensación de paz, de algo realmente lindo. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-  
  
-no lo se, simplemente caminaba sin rumbo a la orilla del lago, y lo encontré-  
  
Hermione se acerco a una flor extraña pero muy hermosa, el centro era de color blanco, los pétalos de color lila y las puntas de los mismos eran azules, la flor desprendía un dulce aroma, que era muy difícil de describir, y le daba una sensación de un profundo bienestar.  
  
-Hadaly, es el nombre de la flor-  
  
-es muy bella y tiene un lindo nombre-  
  
-así es -  
  
Harry, arranco suavemente una flor que aun no florecía y la puso en las manos de Hermione, que lo miro dulcemente.  
  
-Si la pones cerca en la ventana te traerá mucha suerte con tus amigos, tu familia y con la persona a la que amas, se supone que florece cuando tus sentimientos se vuelven mas fuertes hacia esa persona, su amor durara por siempre, y cualquier obstáculo podrá ser superado.-  
  
-lo siento mucho Harry, no debí haberme comportado de esa manera ni contigo, ni con Ron, perdóname, tu y el no tienen la culpa, solo me deje llevar por el momento-  
  
-el que se debe de disculpar soy, yo, debí respetar tus gustos (n/a:!!Y que gustos!!), a pesar de que fuese lo que fuese soy tu amigo (n/a: si como no, esa ni el se la creyó) y te debí de apoyar., mira por Parvatil no te preocupes que yo me encargare de que no te moleste más, tengo muchas cosas de las cuales tengo que hablar-  
  
Harry y Hermione se abrazaron como en señal de reconciliación, se separaron viéndose a los ojos, como si ambos hubiesen esperado ese momento, sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta juntarse. El tierno beso, los junto por minutos, los que para ambos les parecieron segundos, se separaron bruscamente como si sus mentes en blanco volvieran a la realidad. Harry recordó lo que había dicho Ron un casi mes antes; "Harry yo la amo", y Hermione pensó que otra ves estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos y dejándose llevar por las circunstancias.  
  
-será mejor que regresemos, si Madam Pomfey no te encuentra, podría pensar lo peor- dijo separándose completamente y con la mirada baja.  
  
-si vamonos- completo la chica cerrando el asunto.  
  
Fin de lA PRIMERA PARTE *V* /************************************////*****************************////// /////********************////  
  
N/A:  
  
¡ ¡ ¡Hello!!!! Después de tantísimo tiempo, pido disculpas, muchas disculpas, lo siento es que ando medio depre, pues cierro mi página Web (la del pueblo mágico), y pues algo pesado, guardar documentos, fotos, noticias, etc., y luego que se descompuso el modem para entrar a Internet, bueno todo me ha pasado. ¿Qué LES PARECIO LA ENTRADA?, estuvo bueno el recuento ¿no?. Bueno pues aquí les traigo la primera parte del capitulo V, que es muy chiquita, y la segunda y la tercera (si porque son tres partes) será puesto en la semana, espero que les aya gustado esta primera parte, que es un poco rosa y cursi pero aquí esta.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡PORFA MANDEN muchos, muchos REVIERW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****En la próxima parte****  
  
-una relación truena como chícharo (todos hemos esperado con ansia esto)  
  
-mucho, mucho quidditch  
  
-aparece de nuevo el club de fans de Harry  
  
-y mas....  
  
ADIOS  
  
NOS VEMOS  
  
MUY PRONTO  
  
Así que aquí viene la rutina:  
  
HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (¡¡¡Tan solo poquito tiempo para la publicación de la orden del fénix, ya era hora!!!)  
  
By Lily Evans. 


	6. Despues de la tormenta segunda parte

A LA MEDIA NOCHE.  
O Cartas del destino  
CAPITULO V  
Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados  
  
Después de la tormenta.  
(Segunda parte)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- a la mañana Siguiente -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
- ¡ ¡ ¡QUE!!!, no te voy a dejar libre Harry Potter-  
  
-no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, vamos, acéptalo Parvatil, esta relación no funciona, tú y yo no congeniamos, no te amo-  
  
-Es. por Natalie, o por.Hermione-  
  
¡!!QUE!!!-  
  
-Si es alguna da las dos, Natalie te dijo que me botaras por su estupido club ¿no es así? (n/a: esta línea la saca de la conversación de una amiga, Pet, se lo dijo su novio ¿no es patético?), o tal ves es por Hermione porque t.  
  
-¿eres una cabeza hueca o en que estas pensando?, ni Hermione, ni Natalie, no tuvieron nada que ver en esta decisión. Parvatil, no te quiero y mucho menos te amo ¿entiendes?, pero te aprecio como una compañera y por el tiempo que pasamos juntos te deseo que seas muy feliz-  
  
Harry salio de la sala común y oía gritar a Parvatil cosas como -"!!!!Harry!!!!", regresa, no me dejes, te estoy hablando, "!!!!Harry!!!!-, ya estaba hecho, lo que había sucedido anoche fue el empujón que necesitaba para afrontar a su corazón, pero aun 2 preguntas rondaban su mente ¿Hermione realmente le había correspondido o solo se dejo llevar por el momento?, ¿Qué diría Ron si se enterara de lo sucedido esa noche? Solo sabía una cosa: Realmente quería a Hermione y estaba dispuesto a saber si ella le correspondía.  
  
-¿así que la cortaste?- pregunto la dulce vos de Hermione en forma de saludo.  
  
-si, no lo tomo muy bien, pero ya no importa-  
  
-valla que no lo tomo bien, esta hecha una furia, ni ella misma se soporta, y ahora se desquita conmigo, como ya se enteró que eres mi tutor, piensa que soy la causante-  
  
pensó Harry -Tu. tu no tienes la culpa Hermione, ya te dije mis razones ¿no?-  
  
-si eso ya lo entendí. Harry hablando de ayer hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero aclarar contigo sobre e.-  
  
-¡Buenos días Harry!- saludo Ron sin hacer caso a Hermione-¿hoy es un lindo día no crees?-  
  
-Buenos días Ron/ saludo Harry, -si es un lindo día, hoy comienzo e escoger al siguiente cazador y guardameta, pues con lo que sucedió el curso pasado, perdimos a Colin y Max ya no quiere seguir por lo de su brazo teme que valla a empeorar-  
  
El equipo de quidditch de Harry, había tenido muy mala suerte el curso pasado, pues habían perdido la copa y a dos integrantes del equipo que estaba compuesto por: Harry: que es el buscador y el capitán, Seamus: que es golpeador, Dean: que es golpeador, Parvatil: que es cazadora, Lavender: que es cazadora, Colin: que era cazador y Máxime Watson: que era guardameta, pero estos dos últimos desertaron el curso pasado, por lo tanto Harry tendría que buscar a sus reemplazos.  
  
-Entonces hoy haces las pruebas Harry- dijo Hermione tratando de entablar conversación.  
  
-si, ¿Por qué no vas al rato? Y de ahí nos segumos con la tutoría-  
  
-¿Harry, le estas dando tutoría a ella?- pregunto atónito Ron  
  
-ah. si. disculpa que no te aya dicho, pero. ayer como llegue tarde tú ya estabas dormido y no pudimos hablar-  
  
-Gracias por avisar, ¿Por qué mejor no me lo dices mañana?-  
  
Ron Salio muy molesto del gran salón, Hermione se sintió mal, ahora estaba echando a perder la amistad de Harry y Ron, volteo a ver al chico de ojos verdes y temió que de nuevo este se molestara con ella, pero al contrario este sonrió y dijo - no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, ven vamos a clase.  
  
Harry se aseguro de que Hermione entrara a su clase de Aritmomacia y después el fue a la torre de adivinación, tomo asiento junto a Ron que parecía muy molesto (y Harry sabia perfectamente porque).  
  
-queridos míos, hoy hablaremos de las... Profecías y su relación con la Astrología -  
  
Parvatil y Lavender que estaban adelante hicieron un murmullo de excitación la profesora alagada continuo.  
  
-la Profecía es un don sobrenatural que consiste en conocer por inspiración divina cosas distantes o futuras, en la mayoría de los casos estas se vuelven realidad (n/a: no es cierto, no le crean), las Profecías tienen muchas maneras de manifestarse una de ellas es..... "la carta Profecía". Como su nombre bien lo dice; es una carta escrita en versos en donde el contenido hace un juicio o una conjetura que se forma de una ente, por las señales que se hacen en ella, esta forma de Profecía es una de las mas exactas en la rama de la Adivinación, y no se ha comprobado que ninguna carta falle su predicción...., generalmente las personas a las que se les han mandado la carta, es para prevenirlas, tienen que descifrarla para poder escapar de su destino (claro si su destino es morir, ya que no todas tren malas noticias) (n/a: pobre Harry) generalmente las cartas Profecías son muy engañosas, parecen no dar ningún tipo de signos, pero tarde o temprano las señales y la Profecía se cumplirá.  
  
-Por otro lado la Astrología explica la influencia de los cuerpos celestes sobre la vida terrestre, su relación con las Profecías es de casi todas las formas, ya que los practicantes de la Astrología buscaban Profecías en el firmamento y hacían sus predicciones, cuando por ejemplo la carta Profecía presenta señales son a través de los planetas que las presenta .-  
  
Cuando la clase termino (con menos deberes de los normales, ya que ni Harry ni Ron interrumpieron la clase) Ron susurro a Harry "Te lo dije". Mientras Ron hablaba con la Profesora Macgonagall, Harry Hacia lo mismo con Hermione y le contaba su preocupación con respecto a la famosa carta Profecía.  
  
-Pero no entiendo a que le temes, mira si Sybill Trelawney tuviera razón con respecto a "sus profecías" ¿Cuántas veces ya hubieses muerto?-  
  
-si pero esta ves es distinto-  
  
-¿en que es distinto?, no han aparecido las dichosas señales., además no tienes algún enemigo mortal, como el que no debe de ser nombrado. Y ya cortaste con tu novia, no tienes nada a lo cual temer  
  
-eso quisiera pensar Hermione, pero ciento que algo extraño ocurrirá, más temprano que tarde-  
  
-o valla, aquí estas- dijo Ron molesto por la presencia de Hermione  
  
-si, estoy aquí, te guste o no, estoy apoyando a mi amigo-  
  
Hermione ya se sentía con mas fuerza hasta para los insultos de Ron Harry le daba esa fuerza  
  
- ¿así que ya le contaste lo de la clase de adivinación? Valla no pensé que le dijeras algo como eso, pero no importa, traigo mejores noticias, la profesora Macgonagall dijo que extendieron el torneo de ajedrez, un mes, dice que es algo muy raro pero como estaré casi 2 meses fuera, dice que el día de la partida será en la fiesta de la noche de brujas y que ese día me dirá quienes serán mis acompañantes y que el día de regreso será un día antes de que comiencen las clases, así que.., ¿Cómo ves?-  
  
-Pues es genial Ron, solo espero que ganes el torneo, o que por lo menos no quedes en último lugar-  
  
-jajaja, muy gracioso Harry Potter-  
  
La gran parte de la mañana (y tarde) paso tan rápido en menos de lo que se puede decir Quidditch; y hablando de ese deporte Harry estaba con sus compañeros de equipo en los vestuarios:  
  
-necesitamos 2 jugadores mas, los mejores ¿entienden? No podemos permitirnos perder este año, no- dijo Seamus Finnigan  
  
-muchas gracias por tu alentador consejo, todos lo sabemos, además el capitán soy yo- lo corrigió Harry  
  
-lo siento Harry- se disculpo el chico  
  
-no Seamus, tienes razón por decirnos, ya ni me acordaba, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí Harry?-intervino Dean Thomas  
  
-buena pregunta Dean, y la respuesta es que necesito su ayuda, si, mas ayuda por parte de ustedes, y quiero agradecer a Seamus y a Lavender, por la propaganda que distribuyeron por los puestos libres que tenemos en el equipo, y citarlos este día y a esta hora..-  
  
-si, si, si, al grano Harry- intervino Parvatil muy impaciente, aun estaba molesta con el chico.  
  
-bueno, ya que Patil interrumpió mi inspiración les diré el porque de su presencia-  
  
-por fin- lo interrumpió de nuevo la chica  
  
-necesito que me ayuden a escoger este año, a los 2 chicos o chicas que formaran parte de nuestro equipo, dividiremos en 3 pruebas, la primera: la básica, que consiste en ver que tal vuelan y calificaran Seamus y Parvatil. Recuerden que también harán una prueba por escrito, para ver que tanto saben del Quidditch, quiero que sean parciales, justos y honestos, como bien ya menciono Seamus, necesitamos ganar este año la copa-.  
  
Harry entrego un pergamino en donde venia el contenido de su trabajo, Seamus levanto su cabeza con orgullo y Parvatil solo sonrió de mala gana.  
  
-la segunda sera una preueva mas complicada, se calificara que tal vuelan bajo presión y que tan rápidos son, la prueba por escrito no0 se realizara, en su lugar escogerán a los mejores chicos que puedan formar parte de este equipo; los que calificaran son Lavender y Dean.-  
  
-la tercera prueba (que realizare yo) será la que otorgara los puestos de Guardián y cazador, probare a los chicos con cada puesto y el mas adecuado para el que puedan jugar, si suena muy fácil, pero no lo es, ya que me toco experimentarlo con ustedes y no dudo en que no me equivoque en elegirlos para su puesto, ya que confió en ustedes, en que son los mejores jugadores, bueno, después de este excesivo discurso, manos a la obra-  
  
Era obvia la popularidad de Harry como buscador y capitán y esperar que perdieran la capa por falta de 2 integrantes en el equipo no desanimaban a otros chicos a pertenecer al equipo Grffindor la profesora Macgonagal Había dado la tarde libre a los Giffindors que quisieran participar, por lo que mucho pusieron de pretexto que se encontraban en las pruebas para faltar a clase. Harry pidió a Ron y a Hemione que lo acompañasen para apoyarlo A Ron no le hizo ni pizca de gracia tener a Hermione cerca pero chica no le importo. La primera prueba se dio con gran éxito, 8 chicos y 8 chicas fueron los que clasificaron a la segunda prueba, que fue devastadora, ya que solo quedaron 2 chicos y 3 de las chicas(que para sorpresa de todos, se encontraban Neville y Dennis (y para desgracia de Parvatil) quedo Natalie, Ginny y otra chica de tercero].  
  
Por fin llego la tan esperada tercera prueba de los cuales quedaron descartados Dennis y la chica de tercero por dificultades técnicas, Harry solo había asegurado el primer puesto; el de guardián, que era para Natalie, pero estaba, muy indeciso entre Neville y Ginny, ya que los 2 eran muy buenos. Harry por ultimo se decidió por Ginny, ya que Neville se ponía muy nervioso y se quedaba quieto cuando los "enemigos" lo ponían en apuros, pero le aseguro que podía ser el suplente de cualquier cazador por si sucedía un accidente el pudiese entrar de emergencia.  
  
Esa misma tarde se hizo la primera practica del nuevo equipo en donde Parvatil y Lavender pusieron al corriente a Ginny de algunas tácticas, los demás chicos apoyaron a Natalie en los postes, Harry era el que mas tácticas enseñaba a la chica y esto originaba unos terribles celos por parte de Parvatil y también de Ginny.  
  
-muy bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, los entrenamientos serán martes y jueves y cuándo se acerquen los encuentros entrenaremos también los viernes y sábados, así que bueno chicos los veré en la siguiente sesión.  
  
Después de cambiarse y despedirse de todos Harry se encontró con Hermione afuera en el estadio y juntos se dirigieron a la biblioteca personal de Macgonagall en donde terminaron de estudiar asta tarde, de camino a la sala común Harry trato de hablar con Hermione sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero ella no quería hablar, aun estaba confundida y no estaba segura de que le diría, aun no era tiempo.  
  
FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE *V*  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A:  
  
!!!HELLO!!! ¿Cómo están todos?, ¿Que les pareció la segunda parte?, si, tuvieron mucho quidditch, la siguiente parte, les advierto esta un poco mas corta que estas dos, pero esta como que un poco mas obscura !!por fin!! , bueno quiero agradecer el review de ivr--.. los veré pronto.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡PORFA MANDEN MUCHOS, MUCHOS REVIERW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORFIS  
  
*****En la próxima parte****  
  
-recuerdos de cómo desaparece el que no debe de ser nombrado  
  
-una plática muy interesante con Dumbledore  
  
-y mas...  
  
Bay  
  
Que  
  
Les  
  
Valla  
  
Bien  
  
Así que aquí viene la rutina:  
  
HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING. (¿La mejor novela?, ya lo se esa pregunta ni se pregunta)  
  
By Lily Evans. 


	7. Después de la tormenta Tercera parte

A LA MEDIA NOCHE.  
O Cartas del destino  
CAPITULO V  
Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados  
  
Después de la tormenta.  
(Tercera parte)  
  
Las semanas pasaban rápido, se acercaba Noviembre, Hermione volvía ha ser la de antes, a pesar de que Ron no le hablaba y eso le afectaba emocionalmente, el equipo de quidditch estaba mejorando y sus integrantes constaban de que ese año conseguirían la copa, Ron cada día que pasaba se ponía mas nervioso e inseguro, pero Harry siempre le aseguraba que el seria el campeón y que regresaría con la copa en enero o sino el se encargaría de enterrarlo vivo, para ahorrarle la vergüenza, pero no todo era paz y normalidad para Harry como de nuevo volvía a ser soltero, era acosado de día y noche por sus admiradoras y mas aun ahora que Natalie (jefa de su grupo) estaba en el equipo. Harry y Sirius ya habían hecho las pases, Sirius le había explicado el asunto con Hermione y como casi ya todo estaba aclarado ¿volvía ha ser todo como antes?.... NO, por supuesto que no, Harry tenía un muy mal presentimiento y hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así desde la "caída de Voldemort".  
  
**---***---****----*****-----******------Flash Back**---***---****-  
---*****-----******------  
  
-No es algo noche para que te encuentres aquí solo en el bosque prohibido.-  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-te vi por el mapa del merodeador y decidí seguirte-  
  
-vete por favor, es muy peligroso que tu estés aquí-  
  
-¿y no es lo mismo para ti?-  
  
-Por favor vete-  
  
-¿lo estas esperando verdad?-  
  
-¡¡ ¡que te vallas!!!-  
  
-¡¡No me iré sin ti!!-  
  
-a veces eres tan obstinada Hermione-  
  
-y tu tan tonto Harry, ¿Cómo puedes esperar a la persona que te sigue para matarte?-  
  
-¿y tu como puedes creer que vas a salvarme? A veces hay que afrontar al destino,. el se acerca Hermione, lo presagio, la cicatriz me duele constantemente, este presentimiento de terror y muerte, cada vez se acerca..-  
  
-¿y no es motivo suficiente para no estar aquí?-  
  
-te preocupas demasiado Hermione, no deberías de hacerlo-  
  
-pero lo ago, como a todas las personas a las que amo, por favor Harry, ven conmigo-  
  
-a veces hay que afrontar al destino Hermione-  
  
**---***---****----*****-----******------Fin del Flash Back**---***---****--  
--*****-----******------  
  
-¿me llamaba profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry inquieto  
  
-Si Harry, Pasa toma asiento-  
  
Casi siempre cuando entraba al despacho de Albus Dumbledore no sabia lo que le esperaba, todo y nada sucedían, esta vez no estaba seguro de porque le habían mandado a llamar pero sospechaba el motivo.  
  
-Harry, ¿Tienes algo que quisieras decirme?-  
  
Esa pregunta ya se la había hecho en segundo año, para ser precisos, cuando tenias dudas en la cabeza sobre la cámara de los secretos, pero esta vez solo una cosa lo intrigaba.  
  
- no señor- mintió  
  
-¿estas seguro?-  
  
-Estoy seguro profesor,. ¿pasa algo?-  
  
-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber Harry, te preguntaras el porque de mi insistencia- por un segundo, su expresión pareció estar insegura de decirla y se notaba que los años en el no pasaban en vano. -Harry, ¿recuerdas el lugar donde destruiste a Voldemort?-  
  
-Si, en el bosque que esta cerca del Valle Godric, donde Vivian mis padres-  
  
-muy bien Harry, una persona me informo que están sucediendo cosas muy raras en ese lugar, hay rumores de que en el bosque, las personas que se internan en el desaparecen y parecen relacionarlo con Voldemort, precisamente por eso te mande a llamar, el ministerio trata de ocultar los rumores, pero el problema cada vez se vuelve mas grande, y los muggles lo están notando., Harry necesito que me digas, si la cicatriz te ha vuelto a doler-  
  
-no profesor, pero.- Harry dudaba si le diría lo de la carta profecía, algo que en ese instante le estaba empezando a inquietar- ¿Voldemort podría regresar?  
  
-El se preparo para la vida después de la muerte Harry, tu hace dos años presenciaste su retorno, se volvió sin duda mas fuerte que en años anteriores a su caída, puede que su espirita aun deambulé por aquí, pero su cuerpo ya no (de eso estamos seguros), no sabemos que métodos utilizo para preservar su esencia, hay que reconocerlo fue muy listo, y por eso hay que tener en cuenta que puede haber peligro. Harry, por eso tienes que estar alerta, los pequeños detalles en que te ayas equivocado al invocar el hechizo de muerte en Voldemort pudieron ser su oportunidad para regresar-  
  
-Pero el no puede regresar, yo lo derrote el curso pasado..  
  
**---***---****----*****-----******------Flash Back**---***---****-  
---*****-----******------  
  
El presentimiento que no lo dejaba dormir, que lo mantenía alerta, el cual le provocaba miedo.., aquel día ese sentimiento se volvía mas intenso, estaba mas nervioso y las manos le sudaban, no ponía atención a las clases, pero todo aquello fue superado por el intenso dolor que le provoco su cicatriz esa noche. sabia que el lo estaba llamando.  
  
Los tres chicos bajaron ah cenar, el clima estaba muy raro y comenzaba una tormenta. En el castillo también se respiraba una sensación de terror y desolación, era obvio ya que el había regresado. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor, eran de los pocos que bajaban a cenar, la tormenta se volvía a cada momento más fuerte y comenzaban los rayos y truenos.  
  
. De repente, todos los vitrales detrás de la mesa de profesores y del lado del salón comenzaron a romperse estruendosamente, cayendo los cristales en el interior del salón, al mismo tiempo Harry sentía como la cicatriz le quemaba la frente, el se encontraba allí. Una nube de humo verde entraba por las ventanas rotas formando una horrorosa calavera atravesada por una serpiente, aquella visión era aterradora, la lluvia golpeaba más fuerte y entraba por las ventanas con el humo.  
  
Sintió el terror de Hermione y la confusión de Ron, vio a Dumbledore pararse al mismo tiempo que Macgonagall, esta ultima estaba muy pálida, tomo a Hermione por la mano y Ron los siguió le dijo que fueran a la sala común y lo esperaran, los ojos de Hermione suplicaban que se quedara, pero no fue así tenia que afrontar su destino y si eso implicaba dar su vida,.. La daría  
  
**---***---****----*****-----******------Fin del Flash Back**---***---****--  
--*****-----******------  
  
-Todo puede suceder Harry- dijo Albus interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
  
Harry salio del despacho del director, sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era nada bueno, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que el significado de aquella carta le revelaba su destino. Pero entre su confundida mente recordó a Hermione y su encuentro en "su jardín", de nuevo aquel sentimiento se hacia mas presente y dibujo en su cara una sutil sonrisa. "no tengas miedo a lo que sientes" se dijo así mismo.  
  
FIN DE LA TERCERA Y ULTIMA PARTE cap V -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A:  
  
¡!!!!!Hola!!!!!  
  
Supongo que todo el mundo esta furioso porque me tarde eternidades, lo único que tengo que decir a mi Favor es: ¡!!!!!!SORRY!!!!!!!!! Enserio, tengo un gran bloqueo, me estoy tardando mucho para terminar el sexto capitulo por lo que esperaran un ratito mas.  
  
En este Cáp., vieron que menciones partes de la "ultima batalla de Harry contra Voldemort" pero en capítulos siguientes pondré toda completa, también estuvo un poco mas oscuro que los demás. Fue mas cortito etc.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡PORFA MANDEN muchos, muchos REVIERW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORFIS  
  
*****En el siguiente capitulo****  
  
-* El torneo de Ajedrez, (sabrán mucho de el)  
  
-*Un bonito romance de comienzo un terrible destino (creo que no debí mencionar eso)  
  
-* entre otras sorpresas.  
  
y mas...  
  
Disfruten  
  
El  
  
Quinto  
  
Libro  
  
De  
  
Harry Potter  
  
(Los que lo tienen claro y saben ingles)  
  
HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Si por fin ya tenemos la orden del  
fénix !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By Lily 


	8. Todo comenzo en una noche de brujas

A LA MEDIA NOCHE.  
O Cartas del destino  
CAPITULO VI  
Escrito por Lily Evans todos los derechos reservados  
  
Todo comenzó en una noche de Brujas.  
  
!! Harry, despierta tontuelo!!!, ¡!!Hoy es el gran día!!!-  
  
El chico se levanto con pesadumbre, (estaba mas dormido que despierto) no lograba asimilar lo que gritaba su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-¿de que hablas Ron?, déjame dormir cinco minutitos mas, por favor- contesto el chico de cabello azabache sin saber lo que decía  
  
-En primera, no es mi culpa que pases toda la tarde-noche "enseñando" a Hermione Granger, y en segunda ¡!!!!!COMO QUE DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!! ¡!!!!Hoy parto de Hogwarts, HOY TONTO, IRE AL TORNEO EN ESPAÑA!!!!- contesto Ron fingiendo estar indignado.  
  
-cierto lo había olvidado-  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste haberlo olvidado, si te lo mencione toda la semana? De veras tu si que necesitas salir de viaje-  
  
-realmente lo siento Ron, se me fue, Bueno dame cinco minutitos y estaré listo- dijo volviendo a acurrucarse en su cama.  
  
-¡!!!!NO!!!, ya levántate Potter - protesto el chico aventándole una almohada en la cabeza e iniciando una guerra que culmino con un Ron lleno de plumas en el suelo y un Harry victorioso, aun así de mala gana el chico termino de desantrolondrarse y se vistió, Bajaron de los dormitorios en donde encontraron a Hermione(la relación de Ron y Hermione solo se basaba en Hola y adiós).  
  
-¿hoy es el gran dia he Ronald?- pregunto emocionada la chica tratando de iniciar platica con el.  
  
-asi es Hermione-dijo cortante el chico. Pero sin dejar de tener un tono de emocion en la voz.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor los chicos Gryffindor felicitaron a Ron, le deseadon suerte y le daban ánimos, Ron no se podia concentrar en las clases, su mente volava en otra parte, sus manos sudaban y su estomago le dolía. Los profesores dejaron a los chicos salir de clase y dar una vuelta serca del lago, o platicar, mientras no causaron líos todo estaba bien.  
  
Como a eso de las 7:00 de la noche, todos los alumnos del colegio bajaron al gran comedor para celebrar la cena del día de brujas y despedir a sus compañeros del torneo.  
  
Harry y Hermione bajaron juntos pues Ron se quedo firmando autógrafos, (la reputación del chico se había estado incrementando gracias a que era uno de los participantes más populares en el torneo).  
  
Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron en el gran salón (que como cada año estaba decorado con motivos del día de brujas) comenzaron a comer el banquete ya estaba delicioso y todos estaban muy emocionados sobretodo los competidores.  
  
Por alguna razón desconocida, Ron volteo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Pansy, estaba pálida y nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?, de repente las miradas de Ron y Pansy se conectaron, a lo que la chica respondió con un leve sonrojamiento al igual que Ron.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry miraba a su amigo, le emocionaba la idea de que resultara ganador, se lo merecía, pero noto como su amigo pelirrojo adquiría un tono rosado en las mejillas, giro hacia donde veía Ron y descubrió a Pansy Parkinson en el mismo estado, le sorprendía muchísimo la reacción de ambos, Parkinson no era de esas personas que tuviesen ese tipo de comportamiento algo raro sucedía y el lo averiguaría.  
  
-Harry ¿en que piensas?- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara picara de Harry.  
  
-en nada Gyn- contesto con una sonrisa Harry, que puso bastante nerviosa a la chica.  
  
El Profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento, seguido por los profesores de cada casa que llevaban cada uno un pergamino.  
  
-Muy bien chicos, la hora ha llegado, es el momento de nombrar a los jóvenes que se irían a España en representación de Hogwarts al torneo de ajedrez mágico; será un alumno por casa, por favor al mencionar su nombre se pondrán aquí enfrente con su respectivo equipaje (que previamente habían llevado los elfos domésticos), Profesores serian tan amables de hacer los honores.  
  
La Profesora Sprout jefa de la casa Hufflepuf dio un paso adelante y dijo:  
  
-Laura Madley de Hufflepuf- la casa de los tejones comenzó a aplaudir muy animadamente a Laura, varias chicas de otras casas incluyendo a su amiga Natalie también aplaudían.  
  
El Profesor Flitwick imito a la profesora y dijo:  
  
-Kevin Malcom de Ravenclaw - las águilas de Ravenclaw también festejaron a su campeón  
  
El Profesor Snape hizo lo mismo que su sucesor y con voz encontrada y sorprendida dijo:  
  
-Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin.- Toda la escuela se sorprendió muchísimo ante este hecho, no pensaban que la superficial Parkinson supiese ajedrez, la chica de la casa de las serpientes se levanto de la mesa y se dirijo con orgullo hacia el gran comedor.  
  
La Profesora Mcgonagall dio un paso adelante y con voz clara dijo:  
  
- Ronald Weasley de la casa Gryffindor- Todos los chicos de esa casa comenzaron a aplaudir a Ron, el chico orgulloso y nervioso se levanto de su lugar, se despidió de Ginny y Harry, se acerco a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla (en ese momento Hermione se sorprende muchísimo y se sonrojo levemente, Harry siente un montón de piedras en su estomago y como sus oídos se ponen rojos a causa de.) le dejo una carta con una rosa en su bolsillo y le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible: -adiós Hermi, te extrañare mucho-. Se retiro de la mesa muy rojo y se acerco hacia donde estaban los demás participantes.  
  
Una vez que hubo terminado el festejo en Gryffindor, Dumbledore volvió a hablar:  
  
-Muy bien a todos los campeones, felicidades y no es por nada pero espero que gane Hogwarts, ahora les pido a los prefectos que organicen a sus casa y los saque con orden a la entrada del colegio.  
  
El carruaje en donde se iban los participantes era negro con dorado, iba tirado por unos corceles cafés muy hermosos y adentro del carruaje se encontraba un profesor que los llevaría asta la cede del concurso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡HASTA ENERO!!!!!-les grito Ron muy alegre desde el carruaje.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡adiós Ron!!!! -gritaron a coro Harry y Hermione.  
  
Se suponía que después de despedirse todos los alumnos de las diferentes casa de Hogwarts se tenían que ir derechito a sus salas comunes, pero en el caso de Hermione y Harry no fue así; decidieron tomar la noche libre para pasear, no por esa noche de no estudio se acabaría el mundo ( N/A:¿o si?).  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
El tan solo hecho de ver sus cabellos alborotados por el viento lo hacia ver mas guapo, esos ojos verdes en los que uno se podía perder, esa forma de ser. tan dulce.tan amable.  
  
Ese era el tipo de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione Granger pero no eran recientes, sin duda no era amistad la que sentían ambos pero. ¿Cuándo admitir que se querían?... ¿Cuándo seria el momento para arriesgarse por amor?  
  
-Hermione, ya es hora de irnos- dijo el chico levantándose del césped  
  
-¿Harry?-  
  
-dime-  
  
-¿Aun quieres a Parvatil o a Cho?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-por curiosidad  
  
-pues la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo sonriendo, era esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella. a Hermione.  
  
-Aun no respondes mi pregunta- dijo Hermione al llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
-¿Tu que crees?- respondió el dándole un beso en la frente y dirigiéndose al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
*************  
  
Ya estaba cansada pero no tenia sueño, se quito su túnica y vio como la luna llena alumbraba parte de su habitación, sus compañeras de cuarto estaban dormidas pues ya era algo tarde pero aun así no tenia ganas de dormir, así que se acerco a la ventana, por algún motivo no dejaba de pensar en Harry, sus pensamientos no albergaban a otra persona mas que a el, pero algo la distrajo, una bella flor que en ese momento comenzaba a abrir.  
  
°°°°°°°********FLASH BACK *******°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione se acerco a una flor extraña pero muy hermosa, el centro era de color blanco, los pétalos de color lila y las puntas de los mismos eran azules, la flor desprendía un dulce aroma, que era muy difícil de describir, y le daba una sensación de un profundo bienestar.  
  
-Hadaly, es el nombre de la flor-  
  
-es muy bella y tiene un lindo nombre-  
  
-así es -  
  
Harry, arranco suavemente una flor que aun no florecía y la puso en las manos de Hermione, que lo miro dulcemente.  
  
-Si la pones cerca en la ventana te traerá mucha suerte con tus amigos, tu familia y con la persona a la que amas, se supone que florece cuando tus sentimientos se vuelven mas fuertes hacia esa persona, su amor durara por siempre, y cualquier obstáculo podrá ser superado.-  
  
*********°°°°°°°°° Fin Del Flash Back °°°°°°°°°********  
  
*************  
  
Era una noche muy bella, y la luna llena le recordó a Remus ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora? ¿Estaría bien?, lo ultimo que sabia de el era que se había sometido a un tratamiento para volver al lobo que estaba en el inofensivo.. Bueno eso según Sirius.  
  
Realmente no tenia sueño, y mucho menos no podía dormir con los ronquidos de Neville, así que decidió bajar a la sala común a leer un poco.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Harry?- pregunto una voz dulce para el- pensé que estabas dormido- dijo la chica sentándose a su lado  
  
-no tenia sueño, y al parecer no soy el único que tiene insomnio hoy-  
  
-no podía dejar de pensar.-  
  
-¿en que? o ¿en quien?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa falsa fácil de reconocer "es obvio que piensa en Ron" especuló Harry.  
  
-para serte sincera si, pensaba en alguien- dijo la chica un poco apenada  
  
-¿en Ron?  
  
-¿Por qué piensas que en Ron?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo supone que pienso en el?- dijo un poco molesta  
  
-porque te quiere, tan solo hoy., te trato como a nadie, ese beso que te dio, no se lo da a ninguna chica que pase por su camino, es obvio que te quiere y no como a una amiga- esto ultimo le dolió mucho decirlo (tanto que al decirlo lo reflejo en su rostro, y así confirmó lo que Hermione suponía.) sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione, pero no los de ella hacía el.  
  
-lo quiero si. pero no como tú piensas- dijo inmediatamente al ver su cara (n/a: su cara era más o menos así:() -yo no amo a Ron, lo se porque finalmente me di una oportunidad de ver como son las cosas, de que es lo que quiere mi corazón realmente y te aseguro, lo que siento no es una confusión, realmente se cual es mi verdadero amor-  
  
-¿y como lo sabes? ¿Quien es en todo caso? - dijo Harry  
  
-lo se porque es la única persona que amo, que me cuida, que a pesar de que este rodeado de chicas solo piensa en una, y que me salva cada vez que lo necesito... Yo te amo Harry, y a pesar de que Ron me quiera, a pesar de que confundí lo que sentía hacia Sirius (que fue una equivocación), realmente mi corazón te quiere a ti y a nadie mas, porque cada vez que te miro siento como mi mundo se vuelve hacia ti, porque te quiero y se que tu me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo todos los días, lo vio hoy, y lo veré mañana y todos lo días de mi vida. Harry te amo-  
  
Tal vez cuando escuchas al amor de tu vida decirte por primera vez que te ama lo único que quieres es que se congele el tiempo y que todo lo que este  
alrededor no este, tal vez piensas que esos momentos nadie te los puede quitar, tal vez el amor que sientas por el o ella sea sinceró y único. Ese amor que puede superar obstáculos tan fuertes, ese amor que solo esta allí por ti. Eso era lo que sentía Harry y Hermione, que nadie en el mundo los podía separar que ni el mismo Lord Voldemort reviviendo otra vez los podía  
apartar.  
  
-Yo también te amo Hermione, te amo- dijo finalmente Harry comenzando a besar a Hermione tan tierna y dulcemente como la primera vez, pero en el transcurso de ese beso todo fue cambiando, los sentimientos se volvían mas fuertes no se querían separar, el beso ya no era uno tierno sino uno mas bien apasionado en el que ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
-te amo Hermione- susurro Harry a su oído una vez que lograron separarse a falta de aire  
  
-y yo a ti.. Sabes todo esto pensaba decírtelo mañana (no tal y como te lo dije en este momento), en la hora de la tutoría, aunque no seria lo mas apropiado pero tenia que decírtelo-  
  
-que bueno, que fue hoy pero siento que hay algo mas.-  
  
-si así es, mientras pensaba en ti vi, como la Hadaly comenzaba a Florecer y recordé el día que me besaste por primera vez. Cómo olvidarlo.-  
  
-Te amo Hermione- volvió a susurrar Harry y comenzando a besarla de nuevo.  
  
**  
  
4 señales, 4 destinos escritos, cada uno unido con otro,  
Destinados a cumplirse, 4 destinos, 4 señales.  
  
**  
  
-Buenos días Hermione- sonrió Harry al ver a su novia -me alegra que estés aquí, pero que no se supone que las chicas no deben entrar a las habitaciones de los chicos.  
  
-si, así es pero como tus compañeros de cuarto no están así que decidí subir a despertarte, además como Prefecta puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera-  
  
-¿así? Señorita prefecta se puede saber que es todo- pregunto picadamente y comenzando a besarla.  
  
-vamos cambiate, si no se nos hará tarde- dijo Hermione al separarse de Harry y yendo a la puerta- te espero abajo  
  
**  
  
-hoy me toca adivinación, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?-dijo Harry a Hermione en la sala común (aun no había nadie en ella)  
  
-significan dos horas de predicción sobre tu muerte- dijo la chica divertida al ver su cara  
  
-y dos horas de total aburrimiento, dos horas sin poder verte, te aseguro que serán las dos horas mas terribles de toda mi vida- dijo el chico comenzando a besarla  
  
-¡¡ hemos perdido a un buen hombre!!- dijo en voz muy alta Natalie quien llegaba y había visto la toda la escena.  
  
-¿a que te refieres con hemos perdido un buen hombre?- pregunto molesta Hermione  
  
-Veras Hermi, los chicos lindos como Harry nunca se quedan con chicas del tipo de sus fans, siempre se quedan con chicas inteligentes y lindas como tu, vamos no te tomes a mal eso, la verdad me gusta mas la pareja que hacen tu y Harry, que Parvatil y Harry- dijo la chica honestamente.  
  
-saben que siempre es un gusto platicar con ustedes chicas, pero si me quedo aquí un segundo mas llegare tarde a la clase de Trelawney, así que me voy- dijo Harry despidiéndose con un ultimo beso de Hermione y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el Gran salón  
  
-pero si..- Hermione aun no terminaba su frase cuando Natalie la interrumpió  
  
-¿y cuando se lo dirán a Ron y a su hermana?- pregunto inquieta Natalie (N/A: Natalie, como toda buena fan sabe que Ginny quiere a Harry, y pues todo el mundo sabe que Ron quiere a Hemi)  
  
-todavía no hemos pensado en eso, por cierto Natalie, no quiero que le comentes a nadie OK, aun no se lo diremos a los chicos, eso me hace pensar que tendré que hablar con Harry - señaló Hermione saliendo de la sala común.  
  
-les encanta complicarse la vida-dijo para si misma Nat viendo como llegaban mas personas a la sala común.  
  
***  
  
Harry estaba algo molesto, para variar la clase de adivinación estuvo repleta de predicciones de su muerte, y el argumento de su profesora no cambiaba mucho, estaba obstinada en que moriría a manos de un viejo enemigo, y para colmo le había dejado mucha tarea (lo cual significaba que probablemente no vería a Hermione), como aun seguían en el tema de Astronomía y sus vínculos con las profecías, Sibill les había dejado que en la noche de esa semana fueran a la torre de Astronomía y vieran el movimiento de los planetas, que descifraran el significado de estos y lo relacionaran con su entorno.  
  
-pero eso no significa que no pueda ir contigo- dijo Hermione al oír a su enamorado.  
  
-¿entonces quieres ir?  
  
-por supuesto que si, por dios Harry, además quiero saber si es cierto el rumor que oí  
  
-¿y que escuchaste?  
  
-solo es un rumor. después te dijo.  
  
*******en la Noche*******  
  
-según esto, predigo que habrá una alineación de planetas- dijo en tono de burla Harry  
  
-¿así y según tu, cuando será eso?- le siguió Hermione divertida  
  
-pues según mis cálculos. um. el 25 de diciembre a las 12 - dijo un poco mas serio Harry  
  
-¿y los planetas que se alinean son?  
  
-son tres planetas y un satélite, (el sol, la luna, mercurio y Venus).  
  
-¿sabes lo que significa toda esa alineación?  
  
-pues: el sol, el cuerpo más grande y brillante de nuestro sistema solar. Representa la personalidad esencial del individuo, los rasgos básicos, y la actitud en general ante la vida. La luna: representa reacciones emocionales, los instintos, las necesidades inconscientes. Mercurio: representa la comunicación, se asocia con la inteligencia y el cambio. Venus: el planeta más brillante del firmamento, simboliza romanticismo, relaciones emocionales sentimentales, amor y belleza. "reuniendo estos datos, la conclusión del significado de la alineación es esta.."  
  
FIN DEL VI CAPITULO  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡ Hola queridos lectores¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡: ¿como han estado?  
  
Bueno, me encuentro aquí con un nuevo capitulo que esta muy interesante del principio al fin (como todos mis anteriores capítulos) con mucho retraso (como siempre), creo que ya se acostumbraron (jajaja, sorry) bueno, espero que les haya gustado y también espero que lean mi nueva historia: Harridan´s essence. Que trata de la vida de Lily desde mi loco punto de vista, en el que me permití cambiar algunas cositas. Por favor léanla, es una historia muy distinta con claro lo que no puede faltar; los Merodeadores.  
  
Y hablando de estos lindos chicos entren a mí página dedicada solamente a ellos a dirección es:  
  
Bueno continuación lo más pedido:  
  
******adelantos***  
  
** Cual es el significado de la alineación de planetas (si tú ya sacaste tus conclusiones... entonces ya sabes de que trata el Cáp.)  
  
**la carta profecía vuelve, y con mucha fuerza  
  
**sabremos la misteriosa identidad del amigo secreto de Cho.  
  
**entre otras cositas mas  
  
Bueno me despido sin aten terminar con: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA WARNER BROTHERS INCORPORATED Y TODO PROBIENE DE LOS LIBROS DE J.K ROWLING.  
  
Gracias y continúen leyendo RECUNDEN DEJAR REVIEW!!!!.  
  
By Ly´s. 


End file.
